


Strong Enough

by SylvesterM



Series: Something More [2]
Category: Goblin Slayer (Anime), Goblin Slayer (Manga), Goblin Slayer - Kagyu Kumo
Genre: BAMF Priestess, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Goblin Slayer must protecc, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Priestess is sad, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Training, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvesterM/pseuds/SylvesterM
Summary: Their goblin hunt takes a deadly turn. Priestess is left doubting herself and her abilities. Goblin Slayer struggles with the frustration of not knowing how to help his cleric. Luckily, The Frontier's Kindest has friends. Together, they can arm Priestess with some hands-on knowledge to defend herself.





	1. Too Close

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! If you read Vanilla Surprise, this is going to be a bit of a tonal shift. While there will be fluff towards the end, this takes on a more serious tone. The first chapter is combat-heavy, but the succeeding ones will be less so. I expect this to take about 3-4 chapters. I aim to push out a new chapter every 1-2 weeks depending on how busy I get. The chapters all have outlines, and I'm writing them as I go. Also this is lowkey Dwarf Shaman x High Elf Archer, because I secretly ship the shit out of those two, but not everyone is into that, so it doesn't take up much of the spotlight. But anyway, this is largely Priestess x Goblin Slayer, and their slowly developing friendship into something more. I'll also say this was crossposted to my alt. on FF.
> 
> As for the timeline of this, I'd say it takes place pre-LN 7. There might be some spoilers for LN 5 and 6. This is pretty standalone from Vanilla Surprise, but you could say they take place in the same universe, with this happening sometime after.
> 
> So without further ado, enjoy your reading! Please drop a comment below if you like what you've read.

 “O Earth Mother, abounding in mercy, grant your sacred light to we who are lost in darkness!”

“GORRUA?!”

Blinding, divine radiance shot forth from Priestess’ staff, illuminating the dark cavern, and taking its occupants by surprise. This was her last miracle for the day. The young cleric held her staff to her chest and grit her teeth. Her eyes shut in concentration as her consciousness reached out to the gods themselves.

“Watch the girl,” Goblin Slayer muttered to High Elf Archer, who gave a firm nod.

“Go!” Goblin Slayer called as he sprinted forth into the cavern, back against the light.

“Let us finish this!” Lizard Priest roared in agreement, running right by his companion’s side.

The cavern was split in two, with a natural rocky bridgeway connecting both sides. The two fighters’ heavy footfalls struck the bridgeway as they charged the blinded goblins taking cover on the other side, behind some tall stalagmites. High Elf Archer and Dwarf Shaman, also with their backs against Priestess’ blinding radiance, took aim with their bow and sling.

“Make it quick, Orcbolg, I’m tired of all these traps!” High Elf Archer yelled out.

They had just hit the middle of the bridgeway when it happened. A precariously placed wooden pallet above the entryway they passed, holding a cart of large rocks, tipped over at the yank of a rope, effectively sealing the entrance. The sound of taught rope snapping then echoed, and a boulder came swinging from the right side of the bridgeway. Goblin Slayer and Lizard Priest barely had time to react before the massive rock struck the bridgeway. Crushing stone reverberated throughout the tremoring cavern as dust replaced the holy light.

“GOBLIN SLAYER!”

Priestess didn’t recognize her own scream.

* * *

 

The goblins in the area had mixed up their tactics. Rather than pillaging small unguarded towns, they instead began ambushing merchant caravans, stealing their supplies, murdering the men, and taking the women. It was a tactic that had been paying off dangerously well. This stretch of road from Frontier Town leading to Water Town, and the other cities closer to the Capital, had been preyed on by bandits for as long as memory could serve. Now, goblins were further endangering travelers along the road.

The time eventually came when they bit off a little more than they could chew. They hit a particularly wealthy merchant’s caravan, The Royal Merchants Trading Company, with ties to the crown itself. They were quick to file a quest at the Adventurer’s Guild for the complete extermination of the tribe of goblins responsible for harassing this major thoroughfare. Just as quickly, an adventuring party accepted the quest, and the hefty reward that would come with it.

The man at the lead wore grimy leather armor, chipped half plate, and a worn steel helmet. He had a small round targe strapped to his left arm. At his hip was a sword of a strange length, too short to be an arming sword, yet too long to be a dagger. People called him Goblin Slayer.

Peeking over his shoulder as he took the notice from the quest board, was a beautiful young lady, with long golden locks that cascaded down her religious garb. She was Priestess.

Not far behind was the rest of their odd party. Dwarf Shaman nudged High Elf Archer in the side as he let out a boisterous laugh. The elven ranger scowled at her companion and made to swat at his head; the dwarf was nimbler than he looked, and he evaded the dismissive swing with finesse. Lizard Priest called out at the two as he got closer, stern, yet good natured. Ever the mediator.

Goblin Slayer turned to his party, rolled up quest sheet in hand. His helmet masked his expression as always.

“So, Orcbolg, are we finally going on an adventure?” High Elf Archer inquired, although it was evident through her tone that she already knew the answer.

“Goblins.”

And goblins it was. They’d set out not long after Goblin Slayer relayed the details of the quest. They left Frontier Town the moment everyone was packed and ready. They weren’t expecting to need to stay out for more than a few nights and could always return to Frontier Town if need be, but their packs were nonetheless laden with supplies.

The first day had been spent investigating three different ambush sites. Two belonged to less wealthy merchants from other nearby homesteads, while the third belonged to their quest giver. Goblin Slayer was largely silent during their surveying, leaving the chatter to his party. But whenever they’d ask for his input, he’d always voice his thoughts, along with the grunted, “I don’t like it.”

That night, as they gathered around a campfire in a defensible portion of the woods, Goblin Slayer laid out his suspicions.

They likely had a leader. A smart one, at that. The ambush sites revealed several rather well laid traps. There was one fallen tree in the middle of the road, which would force the convoy to skirt along the side to avoid it. Planted there was a nasty spike pit. The carriages and bodies were riddled with arrows. Repurposed bear traps were also found in the other sites. The attacks were not completely unlike other bandit attacks.

Goblin Slayer went on to theorize that their leader was some sort of Goblin Ranger, a marksman and a trapper rolled into one. He explained then that this Goblin Ranger could have encountered bandits along the road, survived their traps, and learned to repurpose them. This was not unlike those goblins up in the mountains in the north that had reconstructed his arrows that broke at the tip of the shaft to leave the blade embedded in their flesh.

The party was in agreement with their expert’s analysis. It all added up with what they’d seen so far. They slept in shifts the rest of the night before resuming their hunt the next day.

The second day was spent tracking down the nest, which was frustratingly difficult. Usually it was a piece of cake locating a goblin nest, but these goblins covered their tracks. Again, behavior taught by their Goblin Ranger, who then had probably learned it when encountering crafty roadside bandits. High Elf Archer’s reaction to their quest was two-pronged. She was tugging at her hair in frustration whenever the tracks would lead to a dead end, or a disguised trap they narrowly avoided. But she was also enjoying the thrill of the hunt. Over dinner, she explained that they weren’t (yet) conducting a mindless slaughter, and so the task was enjoyable so far. They were investigating and tracking, much like a constable from the Capital City looking for criminals and crime lords.

On the third day, they lucked out and located the nest’s entrance. Two sentries stood guard, and High Elf Archer dispatched them with ease with two arrows fired from her massive longbow. As they approached the bodies, her sharp eyes alerted them of the tripwire at the mouth of the cave that was likely connected to a nasty trap. Given the time of day they’d arrived, it was the perfect time to begin the extermination.

High Elf Archer and Dwarf Shaman took the lead at the beginning of their delve. The former’s sharp eyes kept them safe from any traps. Close calls were plenty, but by the grace of the gods, or simple luck, they were unharmed. The latter’s knowledge of the underground allowed them to better navigate (and map out) the nest. It turned out to be much larger on the inside than expected, which meant smoking them out was unviable. So instead, they cautiously pushed forward, clearing out several tunnels and rooms as they went.

An hour into their expedition, they located the hostages and the loot. The guards were dispatched after a short scuffle, and with the help of a spell or two. The women were as you expected any goblin captives to be. Beaten. Used. Broken. The party applied what little first aid was needed and instructed the women to hide by the entrance. They’d return to escort them to Frontier Town soon.

After the delve resumed, and the fifteenth goblin fell, they encountered the Goblin Ranger. It was about as tall as a man, built for dexterity rather than strength. It wore hide and leather armor, with a hood pulled over its head. It’d fired arrows alarmingly accurately, with one nicking Dwarf Shaman in the side. The party was forced to adapt. The backrow specialists kept in cover, only peeking out to return fire. The vanguard had to move from one pile of rocks to another to avoid getting shot and close the distance. Their foe was clever, and baited them into several traps, which Goblin Slayer and Lizard Priest avoided through sheer agility or strength alone.

This went on across several more tunnels. Another dozen goblins were slain as the party popped in and out of cover to pursue the Goblin Ranger. Miracles and spells were expended to varying success. Holy barriers were erected to provide sanctuary from arrows. Massive slabs of rock obliterated archers that High Elf Archer couldn’t get a line of sight on. Bone Warriors were summoned to guard the backrow with a shields, and then to fight when needed.

Eventually, the party was positive they had chased the Ranger to the last cavern in this tunnel complex, which Dwarf Shaman had been hastily mapping out. They’d passed outside this cavern before to briefly check for signs of life, and knew it was a dead end. Knowing this, they allowed themselves to halt and take a breath. They went over their remaining provisions and magic. Priestess was the only one that had any usable magic remaining after the chase they’d been led through. It didn’t help that both Dwarf Shaman and Lizard Priest had lost some spell components from their respective pouches when they took a downhill tumble at one point during the chase. All in all, they were all a little bruised, and more than a little out of breath.

After a moment of planning and gulping down water, they acted. The plan was simple. Priestess would open up with Holy Light, then the backrow would find cover and provide ranged support. The front row would close as much distance as possible to negate their archers’ advantage of range. Then they’d get up close and wipe them out. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

 

There was darkness. Goblin Slayer’s eyes snapped open, and he tried to lurch forward into a defensive position. Instead, he found himself sitting up from beneath shallow rubble, the rocks coming tumbling down to his waist. That trap would have killed him if not for Lizard Priest’s tail pushing him aside. Speaking of-

“Milord Goblin Slayer!” Coming to a stumble next to Goblin Slayer was Lizard Priest. He extended his clawed hand out to the warrior, who allowed himself to be pulled free from the rubble. Lizard Priest appeared battered, having taken the fall as bad as Goblin Slayer himself. His helmet turned like on a swivel, trying to make sense of the shapes in the darkness all around them. Light. They needed light.

Goblin Slayer’s hand shot into his pouch as he coughed and sputtered blood. The impact of the fall was going to be leaving a mark. They couldn’t afford to allow this quest to go on for much longer. Goblin Slayer quickly procured and lit a torch before tossing it onto the ground, where it lit up their immediate surroundings. Just as he did, a gruff voice called out from above.

“I see ‘em! They’re alive! Beard-cutter! Scaly!” Dwarf Shaman called from the ledge, about ten feet up. The dwarf let out a hearty laugh of relief, “Thought we’d lost ya there!”

Lizard Priest opened his mouth to reply when he was cut off by the dwarf, “Wait, boys! Look out! They’re comin’ from either side!”

Dwarf Shaman’s superior vision in darkness had saved their lives on numerous occasions. This was going to be another one of those times.

Goblin Slayer and Lizard Priest, who used his last spell to produce his bone sword, stood back to back. They kept the torch a few feet away. The duo strained to see into the darkness, but they didn’t need to work their ears very hard. The war cries were audible.

“GROOOOROOOOBOOOOR!”

The silhouettes begin to break from the inky blackness of the cave. Small and deceptively frail in appearance, with little to no armor. Packing an assortment of weapons. They charged. The goblins were here. There had to be at least twenty of them pouring in from either side of the cavern to overrun them in melee. Numerous ugly green heads peered out from the stalagmites on the upper tier of the cavern. They smiled wickedly as their arrowheads took aim at them. The Goblins had the vanguard of the party right where they wanted.

“Ideas, milord Goblin Slayer?” Lizard Priest hissed, as he flourished his blade once in anticipation of the rapidly approaching goblins.

The first of the horde reached Goblin Slayer, taking a leap forward, dagger poised to strike. Goblin Slayer seized the initiative and lunged forward to attack with his shield, hand curled into a fist. The polished, sharpened edge of the targe bit into the goblin’s windpipe. An audible and bloodied crack sounded from the creature’s neck before its limp body hit the ground unceremoniously. The charging goblins all skidded to a stop on either side of the duo, hesitation suddenly clouding their judgment. It became very apparent to the cruel creatures: this was not going to be an easy victory. Yet they were fueled by their rage and their greed. They would fight on.

“Rip and tear,” Goblin Slayer growled, coughing once before spitting blood on the ground through his visor, “Rip and tear until it’s done.”

“Very well!” Lizard Priest let out a battle cry powerful enough to make the cavern walls tremble. He shot forward, hacking into the crowd with his sword. Lizard Priest quickly shifted his stance and swept several more down with his tail. He spun around and dug into them with his claws and his sword, “Bear witness to my valor, great ancestors!”

Goblin Slayer grabbed the fallen goblin’s dagger and allowed the next one to jump at him as he extended his shield. The goblin latched onto the shield and tried to bring its club down to slam it into the pesky adventurer’s helmet. He was faster. Goblin Slayer jammed the dagger twice into its exposed neck with brutal efficiency. He swung the shield forward to discard the body, using the momentum to fling the crummy dagger into the crowd. A goblin hit the ground hard, blade protruding from its neck.

Several _thwips_ resounded from above, and Goblin Slayer instinctively tucked his head, and raised his shield to protect the gaps in his armor. Two arrows were deflected against his shield, one against his torso’s half-plate. Goblin Slayer let out a soft grunt as the last arrow shot into his leg and pierced the leather. The arrowhead was stopped by the links of his chain leggings. Goblin Slayer turned to see the archers nocking fresh arrows into their bows.

One caught an arrow in the neck, while the second was struck in the head by a stone.

“Keep up the covering fire! Don’t let them shoot!” High Elf Archer called from the higher tier of the cavern, peering out from behind a stalagmite to mentally mark her next target. Crouched a few feet away, behind the same cluster of stalagmites, was Priestess. She clutched her sounding staff close to her chest and did her best to not stick out from cover.

“Hear ya loud and clear, Long Ears!” Dwarf Shaman replied, stepping out from his cover closer to the edge of the chasm to sling another rock at the archers across the cavern.

Priestess watched High Elf Archer and Dwarf Shaman with wonder, and a smidge of jealousy. She was thoroughly drained by her final cast. She probably couldn’t sling a stone across the cavern even if she wanted, let alone hit a goblin’s head sticking out of cover. It was another one of those times. High Elf Archer had a quiver of goblin arrows at her feet. Dwarf Shaman had an abundance of stones to sling in this rocky cavern. There was nothing to do but keep her head down and wait for the fighting to stop. To keep from fidgeting, she shut her eyes in quiet prayer.

_O Earth Mother, protect my friends down below, separated and outnumbered. And lay your guiding hands on her bow, and his sling._

“Ay, what the!” Dwarf Shaman’s voice cut across the sound of battle. Priestess eyes opened, and she scooted closer to High Elf Archer to get a look. The shaman in question was standing at the edge of cover, a rope tied around his free arm. He swung his loaded sling aimed at the lower tier, and a _crack_ resounded from a successful hit.

And then another rope was secured around his leg.

“Oh gods,” Dwarf Shaman muttered. With a tug, the dwarf dropped onto his side, relinquishing his sling. Priestess gasped as she stood up, placing a hand on High Elf Archer’s shoulder to get her attention. Their ranger’s head briefly turned to Priestess before snapping to Dwarf Shaman’s direction.

“Hey!” High Elf Archer shouted, the fury bubbling up within her. She fired her loaded arrow in his direction. Her pinpoint accuracy severed the rope around his one arm, allowing Dwarf Shaman to grab hold of the rocky ground. But another rope came flying up, securing his other leg.

Another tug sent Dwarf Shaman over the ledge, where he landed with a hefty _thud_.

“HEY!” High Elf Archer yelled with greater urgency. She couldn’t get a line of sight on the goblins that caught him. She gritted her teeth in anger. High Elf Archer’s shaky hands scooped up the quiver to sling it over her shoulder. She spared Priestess a glance.

“Stay low, don’t leave cover. I’ll be back soon.” High Elf Archer spoke curtly and seriously, before she broke from the stalagmite to run to Dwarf Shaman’s previous spot. She nimbly ducked and dodged several projectiles shooting through the air as she ran.

“You keep your filthy hands off of him!” High Elf Archer roared.

Priestess pressed her back against the dank stalagmite, the cool stone biting through her holy vestments. Her breath quickened. She was alone now. There was no one that was going to come and save her if she got hurt. Goblin Slayer and Lizard Priest were fighting for their lives ten-to-one. Dwarf Shaman was roped up, and High Elf Archer had to save him. She only had herself to count on.

Priestess tried not to remember her first adventure. She tried to keep it at bay, but it had haunted her for the longest time. Whenever the odds were stacked heavily against them, all she could think about was her first day. Warrior torn limb from limb as he screamed for help. Fighter beaten and taken and _used_ by those vile creatures. Wizard slowly succumbing to the poisoned dagger before Goblin Slayer mercy killed her. She would have been next if it weren’t for him.

Everyday, it came back to her. Some days it was easier to lock those memories in a box and push them away. Other days were harder. The trauma still felt as fresh as it had all those years ago. She tried not to ask herself the what ifs. What if she’d convinced them to hunt sewer rats instead? What if she’d recognized that the shaman totem was clearly some sacrilegious effigy, which meant they were in over their heads? What if she’d been able to use her miracles to protect them? What if she’d seen the side tunnels?

That expedition in Water Town was another day that haunted her. They’d all come so close to death _or worse_. It was hard to forget High Elf Archer’s screams or Goblin Slayer’s broken body crashing through the stone coffin.

Priestess bit her lip to distract herself. She wasn’t as helpless as she was then. They’d all grown as a party. They were going to be fine. She told herself this until she could taste the iron in her mouth.

That’s when she heard them.

Bare feet pattering on stone, cruel laughter, and ragged breaths.

Priestess’ breath hitched in her throat. Her eyes widened as three small silhouettes became distinct from the darkness of the cave. The staff in her hands trembled violently. She was alone. Nobody was coming to save her. This was it.

She stared in horror as the three goblins approached. They were close enough that she could make them out clearly now. One armed with a dagger, another with a sword, and the last with a club. They wore expressions of cruel delight as they sized up their prey. She was fragile and vulnerable just like they wanted.

One of them licked their lips, spit dripping onto the ground. Its ugly yellow eyes looked over her body, the evil and lust evident on its hideous features.

No. It couldn’t end like this.

No.

Priestess grit her teeth and pushed off the stalagmite. She slid one foot forward, one back. She pictured Goblin Slayer in her mind’s eye, and how he stood when facing down his foes. She held her staff defensively in front of herself. She wasn’t going to be a victim again. She was going to fight.

“Come on!” Priestess was surprised by the volume her voice carried, despite her trembling hands and her shaky legs. The goblins similarly slowed their advance in the slightest. They didn’t like prey that fought back. They were greedy little creatures that wanted instant gratification. Unfortunately, they continued their approach.

She thought back to that time out in mountains in the north. To the time she’d fought back to back with Goblin Slayer, and the strange excitement that it brought her. Short movements. She just needed to keep them back. This was the same… Except this time she didn’t have Goblin Slayer.

“GROOOB!!”

The first one lunged forward with his club raised high.

“Yah!” Priestess grunted, jabbing it in the chest with the butt-end of her staff. She struck lucky, and it staggered back before dropping to a knee. It entered a coughing fit. The two other goblins looked at their companion before turning back to her. They bared their teeth and growled at her. She’d done it now. They were pissed.

“GROROOB!”

“GAOORR!”

The two goblins approached in rapid succession. Priestess took small swings with her staff, enough to make them step back to avoid the hits. She put her entire body into swinging the staff around, despite the small movements. Her willowy arms then sent the staff forward to jab at them, pushing them back several more times.

The goblin with the sword broke the timing of her jabs and swung downward, aiming to catch her stomach.

“Hah!” Priestess grunted as she blocked the attack with her staff. The goblin bore down on her defenses, applying its weight onto the sword. Priestess grimaced as she struggled to keep her bearing. The other goblin took several bold steps towards her, weapon at its side. She struck at it with her lead foot, kicking it in the chest. It stumbled back a few feet and roared in her direction.

Losing her footing caused her back to hit the stalagmite behind her. The goblin with the sword continued to bear down on her. Her staff and her weak arms, locked at the elbows, were the only thing protecting her. She had nowhere to go. She needed to think on her feet. What would Goblin Slayer do?

Priestess glanced around her for anything that would turn the fight to her advantage. Blood pumped in her ears, and she could barely hear the battle around her. One misstep and that was it. Her rapid breathing paused when a gasp left her lips. There it was.

Priestess stepped to the right and forward, letting her arms give way, directing her attacker to fall forward to her left. The goblin was unprepared for the sudden shift, and its face smashed into the rock jutting out from the stalagmite. Priestess nearly breathed a sigh of relief, until she very suddenly remembered there were two more at the ready.

She preemptively swung her staff in a wide arc in their direction. The goblin with the dagger ducked under the clumsy attack with ease. The first goblin with the club had recovered and was menacingly glaring down at her. Priestess gulped down and held her staff in front of her once more.

Two small hands grabbed her by the elbow from behind, eliciting a gasp from the young cleric. She looked back to see the bloodied face of the goblin she sidestepped. At the same time, another pair of hands gripped her staff, and tore it from her. Priestess’ blood ran cold.

This was it.

Claws yanking at her ankles swept Priestess off her feet, and everything went black.

At least, for a few seconds.

Priestess eyes struggled to open. Little specks clouded her shaking vision no matter how much she blinked. She could tell her hair was sticky with fresh blood. Her head throbbed with pain, and she felt the tears beading at the corners of her eyes.

The goblins had her. They were already tearing at her holy vestments.

“No! No, get off me! Get away!” Priestess cried out as she struggled against them. The more she struggled the dizzier she got. She could taste the bile threatening to spill out.

One goblin towered over her. It was the one with the club, except now it’d borrowed its friend’s dagger. He raised it high overhead for payback.

“No!” Priestess thrashed wildly, attempting to grab the blade aimed at her torso. In the struggle, the dagger plunged down twice against the side of her ribs with rapid succession. Her chainmail stopped the blade from piercing her flesh. Nevertheless, she gasped in pain from the two powerful stabs. She could see her shaking vision going dark at the edges.

Priestess grabbed the goblin by the wrist, sheer willpower keeping her from slipping into unconsciousness. The two other goblins were grabbing and clawing at her arms, drawing blood. They were trying to get her to release their companion.

The young cleric could feel the tears streaming down her face, blurring her already failing vision. She glanced back and forth as she struggled. There had to be a loose rock, something, _anything_ she could use.

But her arms grew weak, and her vision was beginning to go faint.

A blur sailed from the lower tier of the cave and struck the goblin in the face. Priestess was splattered with blood, and she felt a renewed sense of strength overcome her. The deceased dagger wielding goblin dropped to the side; a hatchet was buried in its skull. Priestess cocked her foot back and kicked one goblin in the face, and the second in the chest. It was enough to send them staggering back.

Priestess’ blurry vision searched frantically for her staff, but the stars clouding her sight were crippling. She took to feeling around the stone floor desperately to feel the solid wood and metal of her staff. She crawled on all fours before eventually securing it in one hand. Priestess dropped her back against a different stalagmite. She held the staff defensively in front of her, as black continued to creep into her eyesight.

The two goblins had recovered. The first approached more slowly, while the second lunged at her. Priestess’ willowy arms extended the staff forward to keep it at bay.

Then the first caught an arrow in the throat. The second goblin halted its assault to look at its companion in alarm.

“Hands off!” The figure of Dwarf Shaman barreled forward, yanking the hand axe free from the dead goblin’s skull. He then tackled the last goblin off of Priestess before slamming the axe into its face twice.

High Elf Archer skidded into view and knelt at her side. Priestess couldn’t tell what she was saying. She could feel her light hands, brushing at the stream of tears dancing down her cheeks. Then her lithe hands inspected her body for injuries and tried to salvage her torn robes. She was wearing more chainmail than robes at this point. She couldn’t find the energy to let out a sob. But she wasn’t focused on any of that. Instead, her attention was fixed at the chasm, at Goblin Slayer, who was looking intently at her. He was surrounded by a large mound of dead goblins. A loose half-broken arrow or two stuck out of his armor, caught between the links of his mail and the protective fabric over it. His helmet looked like it had a new dent in it, and his shield appeared chipped in a few new places. He had no weapon in hand. He used it to save her. Despite it all, he’d still managed to save her.

She smiled at him through the tears, a little deliriously. She was safe now. She couldn’t defend herself, even if she tried. But for now, she was safe. Priestess allowed her eyes to shut for a moment to rest her possibly concussed head. Goblin Slayer’s helmet tilted slightly in acknowledgement, and he bent down to pick up a club.

Smoke filled the upper tier across the chasm. Goblin Slayer had been able to toss a smoke bomb to render their archers useless for a moment. Now that the fighters in melee had been wiped out, they had to deal with the Goblin Ranger, and the last of his archers. Lizard Priest arrived shortly at his side, suppressing a limp. He had sustained a few new cuts and bruises throughout the course of the battle so far.

“Let us finish this,” The ferocious lizardman growled.

“Agreed.”

Lizard Priest took a powerful leap, his claws digging into the cavern floor of the upper tier. His great height allowed him to clear the jump much more easily. He then muscled up, and nimbly turned to extend his arm to Goblin Slayer. He took it as his cue to take a few steps back to get a running start.

Goblin Slayer hit the wall hard, kicking off twice before successfully grabbing Lizard Priest’s hand. He easily yanked Goblin Slayer up the rest of the way up. Lizard Priest was quick to take the initiative, bounding forward, blood-slicked sword in hand. A barrage of arrows whistled forth, prompting the two to take cover by a cluster of stalagmites. They were barely fifteen feet from the remaining goblins.

Lizard Priest then sprung from cover. The sound of metal snapping, and flesh tearing was quick to fill the cavern. Lizard Priest howled out in pain; a bear trap was clamped around his leg. The three remaining archers, accompanied by the Goblin Ranger, all took aim.

Goblin Slayer cursed himself for allowing Lizard Priest to head into action headfirst. The rage of the fight had seized his companion. But now there was no time to second guess. Goblin Slayer charged forward. His superior armor would protect them.

Goblin Slayer shot out, extending his shield high to protect his ally’s head. He gave his back to the goblins. Two arrows flew forth, striking the metal shield harmlessly. The third dug into Goblin Slayer’s lower back, piercing the doublet and getting stuck in the mail. The fourth got stuck in his side.

The fifth was a precision attack fired by the Goblin Ranger. It shot into Goblin Slayer’s side, barely an inch next to the other arrow. The concentrated force tore through the damaged links of the chain. The arrowhead sunk into Goblin Slayer’s flesh.

Goblin Slayer stumbled forward, catching himself on the rocks. He let out a pained groan.

“WITNESS ME, GREAT AND PROUD BRONTOSOROUS!”

It was no miracle or magic. This was simply Lizard Priest’s last leg of strength.

His hands dug at the bear trap, muscles bulging and straining, before finally –

_SNAP!_

The bear trap broke in his hands, and he charged forward at the archers. They were too frightened to reload. The first was struck with the bear trap so hard he flew down to the lower tier of the cavern. The second was grabbed by the face and smashed into the rocks. The third was unceremoniously grabbed by the neck and raised high into the air. Lizard Priest seized a discarded arrow, snapped in half the moment he picked it up. He slammed his fist into the cave wall, arrowhead protruding to the side. Lizard Priest jammed the goblin ear-first onto the arrowhead, killing it instantly.

Lizard Priest struck forth with his claws at the Goblin Ranger, who nimbly ducked and dodged the attacks. He dropped his bow, drawing a small curved dagger, hardly longer than three inches. He deftly sidestepped Lizard Priest’s every massive attack, delivering small cuts of his own. It was almost like a dance.

Goblin Slayer pushed himself off the rocks with a grunt. He looked more like a porcupine than a man. He took an unsteady step towards the two engaged in their fight. Goblin Slayer’s sense of urgency took a sudden dive the moment he saw what Lizard Priest was doing. His helmet nodded in the slightest. Goblin Slayer reached to his side, to the arrow stuck in his flesh, and yanked it out. He hissed through the pain.

Lizard Priest threw another attack, forcing the Goblin Ranger to sidestep once more, before delivering another cut to his bloody arms. It was too fast for him. But the plan would work. It was walking right into it.

Goblin Slayer turned the broken arrow over in his hand, holding it in an icepick grip. The Goblin Ranger had its back turned to Goblin Slayer, as Lizard Priest successfully maneuvered his quarry right into a trap of his own.

Goblin Slayer jerked forward with his remaining strength. The arrowhead broke through the back of its skull, sticking out of its forehead. Goblin Slayer tumbled to the ground on top of the body from the momentum. For a moment, the only sound that filled the cavern was their heavy breathing. No swords or staffs or arrows in the air.

Lizard Priest took hold of Goblin Slayer’s arm, assisting him up to his feet.

“A Ranger?” Goblin Slayer coughed out, spitting more blood out on the ground, “Nonsense. Just another pathetic goblin.”

Lizard Priest let out a low chuckle as Goblin Slayer wrapped an arm around his scaly torso to assist him as well. They were each other’s crutches.

“Let us rejoin our friends.” Lizard Priest suggested. Goblin Slayer wordlessly nodded. Together, the two limped, hobbled, and stumbled their way back down into the chasm, and up the other side. High Elf Archer and Dwarf Shaman were working to clear the large heap of rocks preventing their departure.

They both looked like they’d seen better days. High Elf Archer seemed to be favoring her left side, as if she may have hurt something on her right. Dwarf Shaman’s movements were altogether sluggish. His robes were torn in several places, revealing bloodied wounds from beneath. He’d taken a bad fall, and the goblins had hacked at him with their weapons. He was able to protect his vitals long enough before High Elf Archer could open fire at his attackers. That bought him the time he needed to break free and arm himself.

Goblin Slayer set a shoulder on the dwarf when he reached the two.

“Are you alright?”

“Aye, thanks to Long Ears over here,” Dwarf Shaman said, setting down another large rock. He turned to Goblin Slayer and Lizard Priest, whose scales seemed almost pale. “Ya don’t look so good, Scaly. Sit down, let’s take care of that leg. Let’s bring out the antidotes and potions too.”

“That would be appreciated,” Lizard Priest let out a hiss as he slid to the ground, back against a stalagmite, “…Master Spellcaster.”

High Elf Archer set her own rock down, putting her entire body into the movement, given her light build. She turned to assist Dwarf Shaman without a word, which, Goblin Slayer observed, was uncharacteristic of her.

“Wait,” Goblin Slayer grunted. High Elf Archer stopped to look at him with tired eyes.

“Where’s the girl?”

“Over there. She took a bit of a beating, but she’s alive. We moved her when we got to work on the entrance.” High Elf Archer said in a low voice, thumb pointing a few meters away. Goblin Slayer’s bloody visor turned and found her.

He let out a breath.

She sat with her back against the cave wall. Her dark chainmail caused her to blend in with the rocky stone, so he hadn’t initially noticed her. Goblin Slayer gulped silently, his throat very suddenly dry.

Priestess’ holy garments were almost completely torn apart, revealing the armor and the dark black and white dress she wore beneath. Her honey golden hair was matted with crimson. Her pale arms were bloodied red from numerous claw marks. Her eyes were shut, but her expression was far from peaceful.

Goblin Slayer’s finger twitched slightly.

“I told you to watch the girl,” Goblin Slayer said as his worn helm turned back to High Elf Archer. His tone was as sharp as his sword. It was rare that his irritation or anger showed.

High Elf Archer winced, but was quick to bite back, with a finger jabbed at his half-plate, “Look, Orcbolg! Look at the Dwarf!”

Dwarf Shaman kept his bruised head down. He was eager to keep himself out of their little scuffle. The shaman instead busied himself with bandaging Lizard Priest’s mangled foot, humming an old song under his breath while he worked.

“I _was_ watching her. But if I didn’t move when I did, we’d be short one dwarf.” She growled, poking Goblin Slayer in the chest once more before crossing her arms, “… No pun intended.”

“Hey!” Dwarf Shaman’s protest fell on deaf ears.

A sigh left Goblin Slayer’s helmet, as it tilted down to look away from High Elf Archer for a moment.

“…Sorry,” He finally said.

High Elf Archer tiredly rubbed at her face before composing herself. She took a step towards the man and put a hand on his arm. “I get it, okay? We’re all tired, we’re all a little injured.”

“Just go check on her.” High Elf Archer offered a placating smile before brushing past him to join Lizard Priest and Dwarf Shaman.

Goblin Slayer nodded to no one in particular before making his way to his wounded cleric. He moved as silently as his wounded body would allow. Yet, his footsteps still caused Priestess to stir. Her blue eyes shot open, and she shifted, preparing to retreat. Goblin Slayer halted and slowly raised his hand, as if to tell her to stay. Her eyes settled on him, and her whole body relaxed. Goblin Slayer took the opportunity to kneel by her side.

“Are you okay?”

“Goblin Slayer sir, you’re hurt.”

Silence fell between them for a moment as Goblin Slayer’s eyes darted all over her, surveying the damage. Priestess watched his red eyes washing over her, almost looking straight through her. She might have even blushed if it not been for the circumstances. Instead, she weakly raised her right hand, settling it on his flank, where the mail was pierced. The wound was slowly but steadily oozing blood. Priestess kept her hand in place, even trying to increase the pressure of her hold in an attempt to staunch the flow. The blood instead just continued to gather at her fingers, but she paid no mind to that. She had long since gotten used to the blood and mud of adventuring.

Goblin Slayer took two small vials from his pouch. Blue liquid swirled within. He uncorked the first and raised it to her lips.

“Drink,” He instructed, and slowly tipped the vial. Priestess didn’t need to ask. It was probably a generic antidote to neutralize any poison in her system she may have from both weapons and claws alike.

“…I’ll be fine,” He finally answered her question. Priestess looked at him with a sadness in her eyes. It made him quietly shift uncomfortably before speaking up again, “I saw…”

“…”

He wasn’t good at this.

“Are you hurt?” He tried again.

Priestess was a mess of different emotions. She was relieved they were all alive, but how close had it been this time? What would happen next time? Another second and –

No.

Priestess felt the moisture creeping into the corners of her vision yet again, and she cursed herself. She cursed her emotional weakness. She cursed her physical weakness. She cursed her inability to defend her. She cursed her _uselessness_.

“Hrm…” Goblin Slayer grunted slightly. Priestess abruptly removed her hand from his side, realizing she’d pressed into the wound too hard in her fit of emotion.

“I’m sor-“

“Don’t.” Goblin Slayer raised a hand.

“No,” Priestess countered, “I’m sorry I couldn’t _do_ anything!”

Goblin Slayer was silent. The statement puzzled him, and he frowned from behind his visor. Priestess was the core of their team’s support system. Without them, many of their plans would have failed. She was exceptional for her age and tenure as an adventurer.

“You are invaluable,” Goblin Slayer said in a flat tone, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Not without my miracles! They nearly – they – I couldn’t stop them without my miracles!” Priestess fired back, silent tears already dripping down her face.

“…”

“Without my miracles, I can’t contribute. All I am is a dead weight that you have to look after.”

“That’s not true.”

“I tried to be strong. I really did,” Priestess sniffed, “But it wasn’t enough. They still beat me, and they nearly – I almost…”

She bit her lip and tried to suppress the sobs. Goblin Slayer struggled to meet her eyes. His gaze instead fell onto her delicate, exposed shoulder. The same one that had been nearly bitten right off. The vestments were torn, and her slightly oversized chainmail sagged to one side. The skin there was just the smallest shade paler than the rest of her immaculately white skin. That had been a close call as well. The Goblin Champion was nearly the end of their party. Truthfully, they hadn’t had an encounter go this badly in a long time.

His eyes followed her slender shoulders, down to her arms and the wounds she attained while fighting back. Goblin Slayer finally settled looking at her hands, which trembled on her lap. They too were soaked red, some of it his, some of it her own. More wounds from defending herself. Goblin Slayer lapsed into thought.

The silence on their side of the cavern gave rise to the hushed voices closer to the entrance.

Dwarf Shaman rolled the bandage around Lizard Priest’s scaly foot. His eyes glanced up at High Elf Archer, who prepared the scissors.

“Hey… Long Ears. Thank you. I owe you my life.”

High Elf Archer ignored the heat inching its way to her face. Instead she focused on cutting this end of the bandage, “Pshh, whatever, Dwarf…”

She risked a glance up to see his bruised face watching her.

“You’re welcome,” She smiled, and began tying a firm knot.

“I now realize the advantage of that anvil of a chest of yours. Keeps a clear range of motion for drawing back yer bowstring. Truly the chest of a master archer.”

High Elf Archer’s gaze shot up, lip curled in a snarl and ready to fire back. But she saw the Dwarf’s stupid grin, and she had to hide her chuckle with a scoff.

“Watch it, Dwarf. Or else next time I’ll let those goblins run off with you.”

“Alright, alright,” He laughed, “Let’s not get too crazy. Drinks are on me when we get home,” He added with a wink.

“Yeah, they better be.”

“My friends,” Lizard Priest interjected, “As entertaining as this is, please reserve your flirtations for when we are free of this cavern, yes?”

Dwarf Shaman stuttered and scoffed. High Elf archer gasped as if she’d been slandered.

The argument kicked off, with their reaction to the term with abject horror.

Meanwhile, the gears in Goblin Slayer’s skull had finished clicking into place.

“You’ve improved. You’ve grown. Your arms and hands wouldn’t be so wounded if you didn’t put up a good fight,” Was Goblin Slayer’s analytic response.

Priestess looked up at him, almost surprised he decided to say anything at all.

“And stop biting your lip. It may bleed.” He chastised.

It caught her so off guard, she actually laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. Of how he found the time to actually point that out in the midst of what just happened. But the mirth went as quickly as it came. The wounds, inside and out, were still too fresh.

“And I told you before.”

“Hm?”

“… Don’t worry about it.” Goblin Slayer said. Priestess stared into the depths of his helm, searching. She knew what he was referring to. She knew the weight of the words he spoke. It was just like in the ruins under Water Town. He never did fault her for anything. Priestess sniffed and wiped at the tears before setting her hand on top of Goblin Slayer’s, which rested by her side.

“These things happen.”

And he said it. He just had to say it. Priestess couldn’t hold back the dam any longer. She lurched forward, surprising Goblin Slayer when her arms wrapped around his neck. She hid her face in the crook of his bloodied armor, paying no attention to the filth of it all. She sobbed freely and unashamedly. She was safe here.

Goblin Slayer was as still as a rock for a moment, before his eyes landed on her shoulder. Again, that slightly paler shoulder, unprotected by her shredded holy garments. His finger twitched. It was unacceptable. He moved slowly, as if he was afraid of spooking her. His hand reached around her back, taking hold of the torn fabric that sagged by her upper arm.  He tugged it up and back over her shoulder. Goblin Slayer’s hand stopped there, holding onto her small shoulder. Cries continued to rock her small frame.

He was aware that she’d began whispering. The words mashed together in between her sobs, and she poured all her fear and dread into the dirty scruff of fur around the neck of his armor. Priestess held him tight, as if he was her last anchor, preventing her from drifting far away. As if she’d crumble to pieces if she dared loosen her grip. Her voice was so soft he couldn’t make out all the words she wept against him. As silent as a confession.

_I’m tired of being helpless._

_Please don’t let them take me._

_Please._

Goblin Slayer could say nothing. But his jaw locked in place, and his lips curled with disgust and anger. He didn’t notice his grip tightening on her shoulder. He didn’t realize he pressed his helmet to the side of her head.

All he knew was that he would kill them. He would kill them all.


	2. Recovery and Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is taking a short adventuring break as they recover from their last hunt. Frustrations flare, friends help friends, and plans are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're a fan of Guild Girl, you'll hopefully enjoy this chapter. She's my second best girl, so I'm happy to have her play a role in this story. I will still say though that this story is still very much Priestess x Goblin Slayer. I just picture Guild Girl and Goblin Slayer to have a good friendship as well. Now, enjoy the chapter!

The door to the Adventurer’s Guild swung open, and in stepped Goblin Slayer. The guild hall was sparsely populated at this time in the late morning. By this hour, most quests were already taken. He shifted a little as he walked, unused to the bandages wrapped around his torso underneath the armor. It had been several days since they’d returned from their expedition and claimed their hefty reward. They regrouped with the freed captives and escorted them back to town, where they were turned over to the church for healing and treatment. Since then, the party was taking some time off to recover.

High Elf Archer was the lucky one. She’d made it out with just a few bruises and scratches but was largely unharmed. Dwarf Shaman sustained numerous wounds from when he was snagged, but after treatment and a few rolls of sterilized bandages, he would be good to go in a few days. Lizard Priest’s foot was another story. He was lucky enough that the thick muscles around his leg had absorbed most of the impact of the trap. The bone was very slightly fractured, but not broken. He’d be in crutches for a few days but would be back to adventuring again in no time, thanks to the healing magic.

Priestess on the other hand…

Goblin Slayer grunted to himself when a short burst of pain shot into his side. That arrow had pierced deeper than he first thought, and he was still feeling the aftereffects of the wound. Regardless, he shifted awkwardly in his armor and came to a stop in front of the quest board.

Priestess’ arms should be free from their bandages now. There probably wouldn’t be so much permanent scarring there. Her head was also checked out and turned out to be fine. She was as good as ready to head back into the field. It was fortunate that the arm scratches and head bruise were the only injuries she sustained. They were mostly superficial. And yet…

Goblin Slayer found that he was staring blankly at the quest board, not actually reading the postings. He shook his head, glancing once at the guild hall’s entrance, which felt oddly lonely. On a regular day, she would be here by now. She’d arrive shortly after he did, a habit she picked up from when they were just a two-person party. Her robes would be freshly pressed, and her cap would be neatly folded. Her gear would be organized, and her staff would be polished exquisitely. Her bright smile would greet him good morning, and then he would brief her on the day’s activities. He never realized up until this moment how routine it was.

Goblin Slayer crossed his arms to keep his hands from fidgeting. His sister always told him that was a bad habit.

Priestess was the only one he hadn’t seen since they were treated. Dwarf Shaman was still going about, drinking despite the physicians’ and healers’ orders. Lizard Priest hobbled to the tavern for his meals, where he feasted extensively, claiming it to be the key to a speedy recovery. High Elf Archer had even linked up with Heavy Swordsman’s party for a quest, just to kill time while their own party was in recovery. Goblin Slayer had been staying at the farm and helping around, trying not to exert himself too much.

Priestess hadn’t emerged from the church of the Earth Mother. She was holed up in her quarters as far as he knew.

Goblin Slayer’s eyes finally focused on the quest board, analyzing the postings. Sewer rats, bandits, trolls, wyrmlings, and a few demons. But no goblins. He hummed in consideration. The little creatures must have been planning something. Maybe they were gathering under the new banner of a higher tier goblin now that the Goblin Ranger was defeated. If that was the case, then he needed to act fast. Put them down in the dirt before they could organize. Burn them out, kill them all. He’d hunted goblins solo for years, and he could do it again.

“Good morning, Mr. Goblin Slayer!” A cheery voice snapped Goblin Slayer out of his thoughts. He turned to find Guild Girl, bright eyed and all smiles.

“Good morning,” Goblin Slayer replied, “No goblin quests?”

Guild Girl hummed, putting a finger to her lips in thought before speaking up, “I believe there aren’t any today.”

“Hrm…” Goblin Slayer grunted. He quickly surveyed the bare hall. There were only a few adventurers around, mostly chatting and planning before heading out. The front desk’s usually bustling line was deserted, which explained why Guild Girl had the time to check in.

One of the times she told him there weren’t any goblin quests, it was because rookies had snagged it. They were promptly wiped out, and he arrived just in time to find Priestess. If that were the case this time, then he needed to act fast, check if the rookies could handle it.

 “…No rookies took the goblin quests?” He tried.

“I’m positive no goblin quests were filed recently,” Guild Girl confidently said, “Probably thanks to the success your party had with the last quest!”

Goblin Slayer’s pointer finger incessantly tapped against his upper arm. He needed to slay goblins. It was an itch that needed scratching. Badly.

“…Is that so?”

“Mr. Goblin Slayer, are you sure you should even be up and about?” Guild Girl’s bright smile was unchanged, yet her tone took a sudden shift to almost scolding. It reminded him of his sister.

“Hrm,” He grunted, for lack of better reply.

“Don’t pretend you’re not still hurt! I saw you hobbling through the door,” Guild Girl wagged a disapproving finger at him.

Goblin Slayer’s helmet hid his mild surprise. “Is that so?”

Guild Girl’s characteristic grin simmered to a small knowing smile, “I’ve watched you come and go in this hall for maybe six years now. It’s not hard to miss. You know I don’t like it when you overexert yourself. You could get hurt.”

Goblin Slayer stared at her from behind his visor, listening to the erratic rhythm he was unconsciously tapping away. Guild Girl and his old friend at The Farm were always badgering him about his health. He hated to admit they were right. He still wasn’t a hundred percent recovered. One misstep and that was all it took. Pathetic. And to think, people called him the slayer of goblins.

“Are you alright, Mr. Goblin Slayer?” Guild Girl’s hand found its way to his crossed arms, suppressing his anxious finger.

“Yes,” He replied automatically.

Guild Girl frowned, but did not budge, “You’re upset.”

Goblin Slayer was silent, and his helmet tilted to avoid her concerned gaze. He wouldn’t use the word upset. He just wanted to kill goblins. He woke up this day feeling less sore than the last, and he’d resolved to himself that he’d kill goblins today. So, it was perfectly natural that he was fidgety because there were no goblins to kill.

Goblin Slayer had spent the past few days tending to the farm. He constantly tested his body and his healing, waiting for the moment he was finally ready to get back in action. He’d been restless since their party got back to town. His hands had a mind of their own. His old friend had been the first to point it out, when his finger tapped on the side of the dining table while waiting for dinner to be served. And again, when his fingers wouldn’t cease digging into his palm while she tallied the deliveries for town. Goblin Slayer was not an idle man. Being stuck, unable to do anything – it did things to him.

No, he was not upset.

Goblin Slayer grunted, and showed his mastery of complete changes in topic, “I have to go to the blacksmith.”

“I’ll come with you!” It was a statement of course, not a request. The look on her face was both mischievous and good-natured, and how she could portray that mix of emotions was beyond him. Goblin Slayer shifted against his bandages while he considered her. There wasn’t any stopping her once she put her mind to something. She was always a hard-headed lady.

“It’s my break hour anyway,” Guild Girl added before he could even try to stop her.

“…Very well.” Goblin Slayer accepted defeat.

He set off towards one of the side doors in his usual bold stride. He tried to minimize the fidgeting his bandages caused. Guild Girl fell in step beside him quickly. They walked in relative silence, exiting the guild hall and crossing the busy tavern, which was nearer to the smithy. The savory smell of grilled meat and vegetables filled the air, joined by the boisterous laughs and hollers of the adventurers around them. They were halfway across the large room when she spoke up.

“How are your friends?”

“Improving,” Goblin Slayer replied flatly.

“Hm,” Guild Girl hummed in acknowledgement, “Your ranger is on a quest with another party for the day. Your two boys seem to be eating and drinking their way to recovery.”

“Yes.”

“What about the girl? I haven’t seen her around.”

Guild Girl observed the man’s fist clench at the mention of his young cleric. He threw the question back to her instead.

“Is that so?”

“It is. She appeared quite shaken up when you returned from your quest.”

A tired sigh drifted from Goblin Slayer’s helmet, and he nodded once in acknowledgement. He quickened his pace in the slightest, despite the pain in his side. Guild Girl frowned at the back of his helmet but allowed him his space for now. She simply kept in step with him.

Soon enough, the pair arrived at the smithy’s equipment shop. The door swung open to reveal all manner of armaments within. Swords, daggers, axes, mauls, polearms, and shields lined the racks. Mannequins idled throughout the shop, wearing sets of armor of varying levels of protection. They ranged from the infamous bikini chainmail, to the practical and stylish dyed plate armor. Several patrons inspected the shop’s wares, picking out their next piece of gear. Standing by the counter was the master smith, who grinned at the pair as they entered.

“Ho ho! My boy the Goblin Slayer! And the lady receptionist! Good morning!” He waved a hand, eager to make another sale from his reliable customer.

“Good morning!”

“Morning.”

Goblin Slayer acted automatically. The smell of quality leather and metal polish was heavy in the air, and it brought a sense of ease within him. Even if he never purchased any of the higher quality gear, he enjoyed seeing them. The sets of beautiful plate armor, the sharp longswords with the tapered ends – they brought back memories of his childhood. How he’d wanted to grow up to become a big, strong adventurer. Now… he couldn’t bring himself to wholeheartedly associate the term with himself. He wasn’t quite an adventurer in the truest sense of the word. He was an exterminator.

The warrior’s fingers idly slid over the shaft of a halberd as he walked to the back of the shop. He found the familiar rack of mass-produced swords. Guild Girl watched with interest at how he went straight for the cheapest gear. She curiously pulled a sword from the rack, inspecting the weapon but not quite knowing what she was doing.

“Thinking about getting one of these babies in case any more disgruntled Rheas come after me, you know?” Guild Girl jested.

Goblin Slayer looked up at her from the rack, helmet tilted. “Is that so?”

She giggled and gave a half-hearted shrug. She returned the sword before pulling out another one, “Can’t hurt. Not many would dare attack a Guild employee when so many adventurers are around, but…”

“You never know,” Goblin Slayer finished the thought.

Guild Girl nodded as her smile faded into a more serious expression. It was barely a year ago when Rhea Scout had made an attempt on both of their lives. He was deadly and _fast_ , faster than Goblin Slayer. He considered himself lucky for being well equipped and armored at the time. Just lacking his chainmail that night would’ve proved fatal. It was a close call. He and the people around him seemed to be having more and more of those lately. If he hadn’t been prepared, Guild Girl would’ve been –

Goblin Slayer’s hand tightened around the weapon rack.

No.

No more.

Goblin Slayer took a moment to really _look_ at Guild Girl. The woman, a year or two his senior, was of a surprisingly sturdy build. She was slender, and carried herself with a certain grace, but he also saw the thin layer of muscles she maintained. She was fit, and probably worked hard to keep at it, considering her desk job. She could probably swing a weapon if she needed to. She didn’t have the training, which meant a blunt implement may better suit her. A small dagger would serve as a decent backup. A stiletto dagger, so that she could pierce chainmail.

Having completed his assessment, Goblin Slayer stepped away from the sword rack to pick out a flanged mace, about two feet in length, with a decent weight to it. Wordlessly, he handed it to Guild Girl, who took it with unsure hands. He located the dagger rack shortly after, procuring a short stiletto.

“Goblin Slayer, are you… recommending these for me?”

“The mace is so that you have a non-lethal solution, just in case. Blades are dangerous, and a lot of rookies cut themselves on their first sword.” Goblin Slayer began.

“And I can use this without much training,” Guild Girl continued. She took the time to step back and give the weapon a few swings experimentally.

“Yes,” Goblin Slayer nodded, “The dagger is two-fold. It’s a good utility tool to have. It’s also tapered enough to pierce and possibly break chainmail. You go through a lot of interviews with adventurers and…”

“Right. You never know,” Guild Girl agreed. She considered the weapons in her hands, the weight strange and unfamiliar to her, yet they also brought with them a sense of assurance. She turned the dagger over in her hand a few times, inspecting the handle and the blade.

“I’ll pay for these,” Guild Girl’s cheerful demeanor returned, and she beamed as she spoke, “Thank you, Goblin Slayer”

The man nodded and returned to his own business while Guild Girl walked to the counter. It didn’t take him long to pick out a new generic arming sword (which needed grinding), and a few spare daggers. Now he just needed to pick up his repaired doublet and chainmail.

Goblin Slayer set his equipment down on the counter. Guild Girl stood to the side; her own equipment already wrapped up in a neat bundle. Her new dagger had its own sheath.

“Can I use the grindstone at the back?” Goblin Slayer asked the same question every time out of courtesy, even if the answer was, and always would be yes.

“Of course, my boy. Will this be all?” The short man pushed the equipment to one side before scribbling in his ledger.

“Is the armor repaired?”

The master of the shop let out a hum of affirmation. He ducked down for a moment, before heaving the padded doublet onto the table, followed by the heavy chainmail.

“Good as new!” He proudly announced. The smith’s expression shifted, and he snapped a finger.

“Oh! Before I forget, your girl’s chainmail is finished as well,” He bent back down beneath the counter, and Goblin Slayer frowned from behind his visor. Shuffling sounded as the master searched for the armor in question.

“What are you talking about?” Goblin Slayer asked.

The smith straightened up, setting the mail down on the counter. He frowned back at Goblin Slayer but explained, “Your cleric came in a few days ago. Her arms were all bandaged up. Paid for the job up front.”

Goblin Slayer’s jaw clenched.

“She asked me to check the integrity of the links by the ribs and repair any missing links,” The smith rolled the mail to show the spot in question, “Then we took her measurements to adjust the fit, keep it a bit more snug. Then she asked to rivet on some chain sleeves to add to the protection.”

“Now, you see here,” The smith then lifted the mail up partially, to bring focus to the links. Guild Girl and Goblin Slayer leaned in to take a closer look, “A couple of these were badly damaged. It was clear the girl took two strong blows to the ribs; my guess is from a dagger. Probably in rapid succession, judging by the spacing of the damage. The lass is lucky there wasn’t a third, or that the blade wasn’t tapered.”

“So, I replaced the links, checked on their condition, and they should fine now. That’s a smart girl you’ve got. Defense is the best offense, I always say.”

Two blows to the ribs.

Two stabs to the ribs.

From a dagger.

Lucky the blade wasn’t tapered.

Lucky there wasn’t a third.

She just hit her head. Got her arms scratched up. She wasn’t stabbed. No. She didn’t tell him about that. He hadn’t seen that. He just saw her struggling to disarm the goblin of its dagger. No. This couldn’t be right. Two stabs. If there had been a third or a fourth, the mail could’ve been pierced. The blade would’ve broken her skin, slipped between her ribs and –

No.

No, that couldn’t be.

His finger twitched at his side.

“Two blows to the ribs?” Goblin Slayer’s hollow voice echoed from within the steel helm.

“Yes,” The workshop’s master replied, “With a dagger. Were you not listening, boy?”

The incessant finger tapping against his leg resumed.

He’d kill them all. Snuff their pathetic existence off the face of the world.

Goblin Slayer stuffed a hand into his pouch, producing a sizeable bag of gold. He dumped the bag on the counter with enough force to rattle the equipment, causing the other two to flinch. Goblin Slayer grabbed his sword from the table.

“Pack them up.”

Without another word, he marched off to the grindstone by the window, leaving the two behind to stare.

The master shrugged off the uncharacteristic rudeness. He didn’t mind. The rather too heavy bag of gold more than made up for it. The master smith got to work wrapping the equipment into neat bundles.

Concern marred Guild Girl’s features as she watched Goblin Slayer work the grindstone. The young priestess truly was the center of it all.

This attitude of Goblin Slayer was totally new to her. She’d never seen him worked up over _anything_ before. Even the impending attack on The Farm was dealt with a relative calmness to it. This was unfamiliar territory, but she resolved to at least try and be there for the man. She began her slow approach towards Goblin Slayer.

The months after their date at the harvest festival had come and gone, and nothing changed. Guild Girl was mature enough to see and understand when her affections weren’t truly reciprocated. It did however pique her curiosity if the cleric, the cause of his current turmoil, was where his own affections lied, however small or fleeting they may be. But now wasn’t the time for such conjecture. She had to help. Goblin Slayer was a noble man in his own way, always first to volunteer to save the towns from goblins. He wasn’t known as _The Frontier’s Kindest_ for nothing. And for that, she would always admire him, and support him in whatever way she could. Even just as colleagues and friends.

Sparks flew from the grindstone as Goblin Slayer eased the blade back and forth across the spinning wheel. Guild Girl kept a safe distance as she skirted around it, coming to a stop to his side. She leaned against the windowsill, a hand on her hip.

Goblin Slayer continued mechanically. If he noticed her arrival, he didn’t show it.

She hit her head and didn’t recover quickly enough. Her vestments were torn up. It must have happened when she came to. Before the struggle for the dagger. He’d only been able to focus his attention on her at that point, when she grabbed the creature by the wrist, and the others were clawing at her arms.

They stabbed her. They actually tried to kill her.

If they used a tapered blade –

Goblin Slayer’s hand slipped, sending a large shower of sparks into the air. He grunted and repositioned the blade against the stone.

It was unacceptable. It would not stand.

He’d go on his own hunt today. He’d find a nest by himself. He’d sweep Frontier Town’s perimeter, then check the nearby villages and homesteads for activity. Those careless creatures were easy to track. They’d lead him right back to their nest. He’d set traps by the entrance, smoke them out, slaughter them. He’d kill them all.

“What are you going to do now?” Guild Girl asked, but already knew the answer.

“Kill goblins,” He answered without missing a beat.

“What will that accomplish?”

He was silent, save for the breaths he released while he operated the grindstone.

“I know you’re angry,” Guild Girl began in a calming tone, “But going out there by yourself to hunt goblins isn’t the answer.”

His grip tightened on the sword’s hilt, and a brief flash of sparks caused him to adjust once more.

“Killing more of them isn’t going to help her; it’s not what she needs.”

A harsh exhale shot from his helmet, and another flare of sparks went off. He dropped the sword on the ground with a clatter, causing a few heads to turn his way. He paid them no mind. His fists balled at his lap. There was a long pause before Goblin Slayer looked up at Guild Girl. She looked right back into the black depths of his helm, seeing the faintest visage of angry red eyes within.

“What should I do then?” Goblin Slayer asked sharply.

Guild Girl didn’t waver. Her golden eyes bore unrelentingly into his visor.

It wasn’t long before Goblin Slayer’s head turned away, and his posture softened, curling in on itself by the slightest degree. His helmet may have masked his expression, but he wasn’t all too hard to read. He looked inexplicably small, looking up at her with his shoulders sagged and his head tilted. He reminded her of a young boy, lost, and searching for refuge.

Guild Girl smiled sympathetically and kneeled down so that she was closer to his level. She reached out to his clenched fists, soothingly rubbing her much smaller hands over them. They relaxed after several short passes, after which she withdrew her hands. His helmet turned to her, and silence emanated from within as he processed his thoughts.

“It’s the only thing I know to do,” Goblin Slayer said, much softer this time.

Guild Girl pursed her lips for a second, in consideration.

“I know. It’s okay,” She said soothingly.

Goblin Slayer was silent, which prompted Guild Girl to pick up his discarded sword and straighten up. She knew what might help.

“Come with me,” Guild Girl offered her hand. Goblin Slayer looked at it for a long while, and she began to think he was going to decline. However, he took her hand, allowing her to pull him up from the grindstone’s seat.

“Where are we going?”

 

* * *

 

 

The massive mountains, the peaks reaching out to the gods themselves, the rivers, winding and flowing freely. The hills, speckled with flowers in bloom, the forests, green, healthy and growing. The town below, bustling with activity as the people went to and fro with their daily lives. All could be seen from the guild’s watchtower.

Guild Girl leaned against the railing while Goblin Slayer shut the door behind them. She stretched, bathing in the sun’s warmth.

“Careful. You don’t want to fall.”

Guild Girl smiled at the man’s concern and made it a point to not lean so far out.

Professional Consultation. That was the term she’d used when she asked her bosses for permission to take him up. This wasn’t the evening of a holiday where the guild was empty. They couldn’t just make their way up here undisturbed. So, she told them that she was taking Mr. Goblin Slayer up to get his his professional opinion on how the town could overall better protect against goblins and other attacks. Such a vantage point would prove invaluable to planning for a town’s defense, she had reasoned. Her bosses, in the middle of their lunch break, didn’t bat an eye, and told her to proceed.

Though she probably would have to ask him to produce a short summary of recommendations someday down the line.

“Why here?” Goblin Slayer spoke up. The wind was soft today, and so all the better that there was no need to raise their voices.

Guild Girl turned, resting her arms on the railing and looking at out the scenic landscape all around. She replied when Goblin Slayer came to lean on the railing next to her, helmet scanning their surroundings.

“I thought a change of scenery might help. Less distractions up here,” Guild Girl began, head turned to look at the man, “I read your report from the last quest.”

“I see.”

“Things got a bit hairy out there, huh?” Guild Girl continued, prompting a grunt of affirmation from the warrior. She sighed, and figured it be best to get straight into the thick of it.

“You’re upset because you don’t know how to help her.” It was a statement that was met with silence.

“She hasn’t left her quarters,” Goblin Slayer eventually replied.

“Because she was pretty shaken by how close things got, right?” She prompted, getting a nod from the man.

“Have you tried visiting her?” Guild Girl asked.

“No.”

Guild Girl shifted so that she faced Goblin Slayer completely.

“And why haven’t you?”

“…”

“Goblin Slayer, is there anything that perhaps _she_ said that you didn’t include in the report?”

A hum sounded from his helmet. Guild Girl had seen trauma from afar for some time now. Many adventurers and common folk responded to it differently. There was one aspect that could be considered constant among the different cases. The root of the trauma. By addressing the origin, there was hope in healing. She’d read Priestess’ report from her first quest as well. Guild Girl knew how badly it had gone for everyone else, and her heart ached for each and every one of them. She couldn’t begin to imagine the trauma and survivor’s guilt that Priestess had to live with.

Her own lapse into thought gave Goblin Slayer enough time to think of his own reply.

“She said she felt useless without her miracles,” Goblin Slayer said.

Guild Girl bit her lip, and couldn’t help but think of the tabletop roleplaying game that she played on occasion with Inspector, Cow Girl, High Elf Archer, and Priestess. She’d learned that support characters played a very specific role and were never really expected to perform beyond that. As far as she knew, that applied to actual adventuring as well.

“But that’s her main function,” Guild Girl thought out loud.

“Yes,” Goblin Slayer agreed, “But she feels like a burden that we must look after.”

“Okay…” Guild Girl muttered, “So if you want to help her, then that’s what we need to address.”

“But she isn’t a burden,” Goblin Slayer grunted, as if the thought itself was an annoyance.

“Of course she isn’t,” Guild Girl smiled reassuringly, “But what _is_ , and what a person _feels_ , are not always the same.”

Goblin Slayer mulled the words over in his head for a long while before finally nodding. Guild Girl straightened up; the answer became quite apparent to her all at once. And the clueless man beside her had unwittingly given it to her himself.

“Goblin Slayer, it’s quite obvious, isn’t it?” She nudged him with her elbow.

“Is it?”

“It is! You can teach her to defend herself!”

“… I don’t want her to violate her religious practices.” Goblin Slayer said after some consideration.

Guild Girl nudged with her foot her newly purchased equipment, bundled and resting on the ground.

“You don’t have to teach her anything lethal. Just enough to… incapacitate,” She suggested, a smile forming on her beautiful face. Finding solutions to problems, no matter the type, always made her a little giddy.

“She’s got that big staff, too! You could teach her to use it martially! That way, if she’s ever in a tough spot, she can hold her ground. She doesn’t need to be the one to finish them off… I’m sure you or the others could handle the dirty business,” Guild Girl continued.

“…So if she’s out of miracles, we don’t need to watch her so closely. That will make her feel surer of herself…” Goblin Slayer trailed off.

The stoic adventurer then continued to stare out at their surroundings. She knew his silence to mean he was toying with the idea in his head even further.

“You may be right,” Goblin Slayer finally concluded.

“May be? Of course I am!” Guild Girl giggled, nudging him slightly. It earned a short, somewhat amused exhale from within his helmet.

“Tell you what,” She went on, “Why don’t you teach me the basics of swinging that mace around too? I can be her training partner! I’ll get back to work so that I can take the afternoon off tomorrow.”

Guild Girl grew even giddier at the prospect of learning some basic fighting. It was never a huge point of interest for her, but working around so many different people well versed in martial combat piqued her curiosity. That, and trying new things in general was always fun.

“…You’re good at this.” Goblin Slayer said under his breath.

Guild Girl grinned, giving a slight shrug, “I like helping however I can.”

A comfortable silence settled as the two looked out at the world, pleased at the resolution they had reached. Guild Girl had begun to make a mental checklist of all the preparations she needed to take today and tomorrow morning to make sure her afternoon was clear. Reports to be checked, rewards approved, new quests accepted and posted, promotion interviews – a busy day ahead. But it would be worth it. Both for herself, and for Priestess.

“I’m sorry… about earlier,” Goblin Slayer spoke up. Guild Girl turned back to look at him. At his crude steel helm, his grimy armor, and his assortment of weapons. She looked at how he still looked like such a young, lost soul underneath it all. She forgot just how young the stoic adventurer was sometimes. His demeanor and appearance had always given off the image of a much older, grizzled man. Yet that wasn’t the case. He struggled with his emotions like any young man did, and she would never fault him for it. Him of all people with his heart of gold he kept hidden from prying eyes.

So, Guild Girl placed a hand on his gauntlet, and ducked her head a little to try and peer into the black depths of his helmet. She could just make out the remorseful red eyes within, shrouded in the darkness he surrounded himself in.

“It’s okay. I understand.”

Goblin Slayer gave her a firm nod, causing his visor to rattle slightly, “Thank you.”

“Anytime. I’ve got your back, alright? The next time anything like this happens again, remember you’re not alone. You have friends. We’re here for you.” Guild Girl said, patting his gauntlet for emphasis.

“Alright. I’ll remember that.” He promised. That was good enough for her.

“And don’t go throwing stuff around like that! That’s rude!” Guild Girl tapped him a little harder on the gauntlet this time as she chastised him. Her tone contrasted her message, and it denoted a certain lightness to it. It prompted a quiet, embarrassed chuckle from Goblin Slayer’s helmet.

“Sorry,” He said simply. Guild Girl accepted the apology with a friendlier pat on his gauntlet. After a moment of thought, it was her turn to send a shy look his way as she spoke up.

“…I really will need that Frontier Town Goblin Defense Report though. No rush.”

“Hrm.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried a different angle with Guild Girl, and tried to gun for a more sisterly love that she feels for GS. I hope it's an angle that works, and I hope you enjoyed my portrayal of our favorite receptionist. You'll get more of her next chapter. The next chapter will also make up for the lack of Priestess this chapter. I tried to focus down on Goblin Slayer's frustration here. For some reason, Goblin Slayer physically and mentally malfunctioning at the thought of Priestess getting hurt, or being unable to help her, is an idea I really dig. Please drop a comment if you've enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> I also want to ask if this is a better chapter length? I have a habit of writing quite lengthily, but I understand not everyone is into reading 8k words per chapter. This chapter clocks in at about 5.3k. 
> 
> ***ALLEGED LN 8 SPOILERS BELOW***
> 
> The grindstone scene is inspired by what I heard happens in LN8. Supposedly GS gets all cranky because he can't make Priestess feel better when a certain thing goes wrong, and he at one point drops a sword in frustration. That mental image just really struck me, so I wanted to include my take on it here.


	3. Reunions and Ripostes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goblin Slayer finds Priestess at the temple of the Earth Mother. Together, they make their way to the training grounds for an afternoon of combative lessons, joined by Guild Girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a long chapter today. I believe the fourth chapter will bring this story to a conclusion. Do let me know what you think of this one, and if you enjoyed it.

It was around noon when Goblin Slayer arrived at the temple of the Earth Mother. He looked up at the grand wood and stone structure. It was fairly simple in its design; no imposing spires or intricate carvings that might adorn other churches. However, the main temple still stood tall and impressive. It grew with nature rather than against it. Ivy crawled along the lattices, and off of it, embracing the wood and stone edifice. This was consecrated ground he stood on. The presence of so many of a god’s servants in one area tended to give off that effect.

He began walking down a dirt path to the right of the temple. This led to the garden. He knew the infirmary was off to the left. That was where they took the goblin captives. That was also where they had their own injuries treated after their encounter with the Goblin Ranger. He had no clue where Priestess’ quarters were but figured that he’d find it after a minute or two wandering the small compound.

Goblin Slayer passed a stone bench, glancing at it as he walked. That was the same one they had shared a month or two ago over a tub of ice crème. He was glad that the frozen treat had turned out well, and that she had enjoyed it thoroughly. That was a good day. He hoped more good days were to come.

Numerous women of the cloth walked across the temple grounds, some tending to the herb and produce gardens, others sitting in small circles, books in their laps. Goblin Slayer paid them no mind as he continued along the dirt path in search of Priestess.

He had just reached the back side of the temple when a middle-aged woman in saintly robes crossed his path. She had dark brown hair pulled into a tight bun. She adjusted the glasses that rested on her pointy nose. Goblin Slayer recognized her from the times he’d been in the infirmary. The gods knew how many times he’d dropped off injured goblin captives here. Yet in all those times, he never exchanged more than a few words with the woman. On the other hand, she was always first to get her hands dirty when treating the wounded. He never really wanted to bother her. She was Mother Superior.

“Good day, Mr. Goblin Slayer,” Mother Superior’s serious demeanor gave way to a maternal smile.

“Ma’am,” He nodded his head.

“What brings you to the gardens today?”

Goblin Slayer hesitated for a second. Yes, goblins dominated his every other waking thought. You could never be too careful against the surprisingly crafty creatures. But he also wasn’t that big of a dullard. He knew the implications of asking for the location of a lady’s quarters. But he also needed to see her, and was never one to let little things like that get in the way of the task at hand.

“I’m looking for _the girl_. My cleric.”

Goblin Slayer was aware of the heads that turned his way. He just didn’t care.

They looked up at his grimy armor and his crude helmet. The weapons secured to his person. Some nudged one another, whispers on their breath. No doubt Priestess’ spiritual sisters knew of their professional relationship as party-mates. If they gossiped about the possibilities of anything more between them, well, that didn’t matter.

The other women looked at him with a variety of expressions on their features. They recognized him. Some of them treated the captives he rescued. Some of them _were_ the captives he rescued, still undergoing their rehabilitation. Some of them faintly smiled at their rescuer.

The others quickly averted their gazes, and the abhorrent memories of days gone came rushing back to them. Yes, he had saved them, physically. But that was as far as his skills went. He didn’t blame them. His presence was sure to claw at old scars. The sooner he was out of here the better.

He wasn’t any good help to them. Not really, anyway. Burglar had never prepared him for post-rescue. He was instructed to take the captives to churches and temples, where they could be looked after. But then what? What was he supposed to do? What _could_ he do to aid in their recovery?

Goblin Slayer didn’t know the answer to that.

What was he supposed to do right now, with the women he saved from the nests looking at him, some as if he were a messiah, and others as if he were an omen of death and destruction itself?

Goblin Slayer didn’t know. And not knowing made him angry. Angry at the goblins and their unfathomable cruelty. Angry at the circumstances and sheer bad, dumb luck that landed these people where they were. Angry at the _very gods themselves_ that they had allowed these things to happen.

He honestly preferred if they’d just forgotten who he was completely. He wished the bards would stop singing their damn songs about _The Frontier’s Kindest_. He was no hero. He was no champion of the oppressed. He was just an exterminator. A hunter. He didn’t need any celebrating. The heroes were the women all around him, or the men in the cases of some of the other temples. The patient, caring communities that took in these poor souls in their time of need and nursed them back to health.

Hell, he didn’t even know what the temples _did_ until a few months ago when Priestess explained it to him. It apparently varied. The Earth Mother’s followers were talkers and educators. Typically, the victims would be reminded that what happened was not their fault, and beyond their control. They’d go on to teach the women mental tricks to deal with the trauma, like stopping thoughts before they go tangent. The Supreme Goddess’ followers were more zealous in their treatment, instead trying to help the victims overcome their trauma through exposure. They would recount the events that lead up to what happened, and things that reminded them of their trauma. This allowed them to grow insensitive to their triggers.

Throughout the duration of their treatment and rehabilitation, they usually stayed with the church. The serene grounds, safe surroundings, and supportive community all aided in creating the right environment for recovery.

Apparently, they were all quite effective, and for that he was glad. Priestess had told him that some stayed with the church, taking their vows, wishing to help others that may experience the same fate. Some would pick up their shields or their bows or their swords, and they’d head straight for the Guild. They had scores to settles, and new peaks to climb. Others would simply return home to live quiet, less adventurous lives, now armed with the ability to cope and move beyond what had happened to them.

And that was good. It was certainly better than any good he could achieve.

“She is in her room. What business do you have?” Mother Superior asked. The question caused Goblin Slayer to blink several times. He tilted his head back up to look at the older woman from behind his visor. He grounded himself back in the present, and realized he should’ve expected the interrogation.

“I have her package from the shop.” He hedged on the safer answer. Her armor was in a neat bundle tucked in the crook of his arm.

Mother Superior was silent, and it felt as if the whole garden fell silent in anticipation. Goblin Slayer spared a glance at a nearby group of sisters, who quickly averted their stares. He clicked his tongue quietly. The women of the cloth were such gossips.

“Is that so?”

“It is,” Goblin Slayer replied, the words leaving his mouth a little slower than usual. He wasn’t often on the other end of that question.

“What is this package?” She continued.

“Chainmail. Repaired at the shop.” Goblin Slayer lifted the bundle slightly to let the links produce their iconic tinkling sound.

There was another pause, shorter this time. Goblin Slayer ignored the women leaning an inch or two closer in their direction. He instead watched Mother Superior intently. She studied him. It reminded him of the promotion exams at the guild. Inspector looked at him the same way while trying to pick up any lies while he spoke.

“She is still recovering from your last quest and is not expecting visitors. You may leave it at her doorstep.” She gestured him to follow and began walking.

Goblin Slayer’s fingers rubbed against his palm. He was getting Priestess out one way or another. That much he knew.

Mother Superior led him past the back of the main temple, down a short path which led to three large log houses, built in a sort of semicircle, with the opening to the path facing the main temple. A large unlit campfire took up most of the middle, with several logs for seating stationed around it. In the area were more of the Earth Mother’s servants. Many were around Priestess’ age; some were older or younger. They tended to various chores. Robes were washed and hung, meat was being prepared for dinner, wheels spun to make linen. It was a quaint little community they had.

Mother Superior began climbing up the short steps of the leftmost log house. Goblin Slayer followed her into the structure. It was a barracks of sorts. A large common area took up the central space. Many seats and small tables occupied the vicinity. Bookshelves lined the walls. Numerous doors on either side of the room lead to what Goblin Slayer assumed were the private quarters. Several young women peered up from their books to look at the arrivals. They straightened up and began to get to their feet at the sight of Mother Superior.

The older woman waved her hand, “Do not fret. Mr. Goblin Slayer is just delivering a package.”

They complied, settling back down and resuming their activities.

Mother Superior led Goblin Slayer a little past the center of the structure, and finally stopped by an unmarked door on the left. She raised her knuckles up to gently rap on the door twice before speaking up.

“Dear, I know you don’t wish to be disturbed, but there’s a delivery here for you,” Mother Superior called through the closed door. She was met with silence.

“We’ll just leave it at the doorstep, okay?” She tried.

“Thank you.” A soft voice replied from within the room. Goblin Slayer licked his lips. It never felt right to hear the girl’s voice sounding so somber.

“It’s me.”

He said it before he really thought it through. He wasn’t sure if that would’ve earned Burglar’s approval or disdain. He always did say to make a choice and _act_. Though he did also advocate thought and planning. Mother Superior on the other hand, gave him a look. He paid it no attention.

There was a stillness in the air again, but it was quickly replaced by light footsteps approaching the door. It opened, and there she stood. Goblin Slayer felt the wind leave him.

Her golden hair was a tangled mess. Her usually striking blue eyes were bloodshot, matching the dark circles under her eyes. She wore a dark navy linen shirt with long sleeves, paired with dark pants. She stared at him with a mix of emotions on her tired face.

“Goblin Slayer sir,” Priestess began, eyes darting to the bundle, “What are you – is that–”

“Yes. Your armor from the shop.”

Her lips curled into her first small smile in days. She then turned her attention to the older woman.

“Mother Superior, it’s okay. He can stay for a while, ma’am,” Priestess bowed her head in respect as she spoke.

“Well,” She looked at Goblin Slayer with just an ounce of suspicion, “If you’re certain, dear.”

“Yes ma’am,” Priestess affirmed.

Mother Superior looked at Priestess, then back at Goblin Slayer. She nodded once.

“Okay. No funny business.” She promptly turned to leave, while Priestess hid her embarrassment behind an uncomfortable chuckle.

“Come in,” Priestess grabbed Goblin Slayer by the hand to usher him into her small quarters.

She closed the door behind him and turned to look at her mess of a room. The curtains were drawn over a window which hung above a simple bed in the far corner of the room; the covers were disheveled, and half lay castoff on the wooden flooring. Several pieces of discarded clothing were strewn across the room and atop the trunk at the foot of her bed. A well-worn journal sat next to the lantern on the end table by her bed.

By the wall that shared the door was a study table and a chair. Several books and papers were scattered on its surface, along with a single overturned inkpot. Next to the study table was a small bookshelf with various titles. A cursory glance revealed classic literary works, a few young adult romance novels, some adventuring handbooks, and the iconic monster manual.

The only thing remotely neat about the whole room was her adventuring gear tucked away in one corner. It was meticulously packed and organized, ready to go at a moment’s notice. A quick look at the bag’s exterior showed a bedroll, her sling, and a utility dagger. Beside it was her singing staff. Goblin Slayer had to give her credit for that. She was learning fast. Even his own adventuring gear required a bit of packing before bugging out. But that was mostly due to the sheer quantity of equipment he carried.

The warmth in Priestess’ cheeks intensified as the silence drew out while Goblin Slayer surveyed her room. She quickly bent down to scoop up her discarded unmentionables and cursed the mess that accrued the past few days.

“I’m so sorry, Goblin Slayer sir,” Priestess began, already bundling up most of the clothing.

“Don’t be,” He tried to dismiss her.

“I swear I’m not usually a slob.” The girl’s bare feet padded across the wooden floor, scuttling about in her panic cleaning. He watched her as she went. She was favoring her upper body’s right side, making smaller movements with her left, like she was trying not to stretch it out too much.

“I see,” Goblin Slayer said.

“If I had known you were visiting me, I would have cleaned up a little… this place looks like a goblin nest.” Priestess sighed hopelessly at the sight of her desk.

“That’s not true…”

Priestess placed her hands on the study table, looking up at the man. She gave him an appreciative smile.

“…Even goblins are tidier than this.”

“Hey!” Priestess called out in offense. She hated to admit it was funny.

She crossed her arms for dramatic flair but secretly savored the sound of his barely-there chuckle. They were lucky to get a joke out of the man once a month. And he usually would need to have a bit to drink first. So Priestess didn’t really mind his barb at her expense. Her pout quickly broke into a soft laugh.

“Give me a hand, why don’t you?” She gestured to the table, and he complied. Goblin Slayer set the bundle of chainmail down on a clear spot on the desk. Together, they separated her papers and books. Then they segregated the books by topic. He noted the last book she was working through. It was about the history of notable and famous clerics of the Earth Mother. Once the books were returned to the shelf, and the room was presentable, she plopped down onto her bed with a sigh.

Goblin Slayer leaned against her desk, arms crossed. He looked at her as she lay partially sprawled out on the bed. The clothing was new. It was good she was already wearing something she could be reasonably mobile and active in.

Guild Girl should arrive at the training grounds soon, and he didn’t want to keep her waiting too long. He’d already instructed her to warm up and stretch if she was early. Goblin Slayer planned to drill her with basic attacks and defenses.

For Priestess, he had to go over his knowledge of staff fighting the previous night. Who better to consult than his most reliable colleague, Spearman? Burglar’s training left him with a general mastery of different forms of weapons and their variations. Spears, swords, daggers, axes, bows, maces, and even staffs. But in the end, he had focused down on swords in particular, given their versatility. He’d asked Spearman to give him a refresher due to the similarity between the spears and staffs.

They’d established that Priestess couldn’t use the top end of her staff in combat. If it got anywhere near the goblins, they could easily grab the golden rings by the tip. That limited her strikes to the butt end of the staff.

Spearman ran him through the general basic strikes, and then threw in a handy bonus technique, which he was certain would prove useful. In the end, Spearman only asked that he would owe him a favor in the future. No telling what that favor was, only that Goblin Slayer had to comply. He was a good man, and Goblin Slayer did not doubt it. Whatever it was he would ask for couldn’t possibly be that bad.

“How are you, Goblin Slayer sir?” Her query took him out of his thoughts. Of course it was _her_ asking him that… He probably should have led with the same question.

“Better,” He said, “Were you able to rest?”

Priestess pulled herself up to a sitting position so she could look at him while they talked. She paused, biting her lip. She could just tell him that yes, she was recovering perfectly fine. But Goblin Slayer was never anything but honest with her. It would be unfair to be anything but the same to him. Priestess uneasily combed through her tangled hair with her fingers. Her face was solemn, all trace of the mirth from earlier having simmered away.

“Not so good. I’ve been having nightmares.”

Goblins overpowering her light form. Clawing at her and holding her down. Stabbing her through her armor. Having their way with her.

Goblin Slayer made it a point to unclench his jaw when he replied.

“I see. That’s why I’m here.”

Priestess’ brow furrowed. “Huh?”

“We’re going to the training grounds,” Goblin Slayer pushed off from her desk, “Now.”

“But – What –” Priestess pressed her lips together in a thin line. Regardless, she got to her feet and dug through her trunk for her shoes. She was always quick to follow his lead.

“You said you’re useless without your miracles. That you’re a burden,” The words came out with a touch of aggression, and Priestess had to hide her wince. She knew it wasn’t directed at her.

“You’re not. Bring your staff,” Goblin Slayer continued, taking the chainmail once more and tucking it in the crook of his arm.

Priestess had her shoes on when she crossed the room to grab her staff, as well as the waterskin from her pack.

“What happened last time,” He paused when Priestess turned to face him, her belongings ready. She was brushing at her messy hair, and her loose sleeves briefly rolled down. Goblin Slayer caught a glimpse of the pink, mottled and welted flesh, free from their bandages.

He saw red. And then black.

Next thing he knew, the chainmail lay discarded on the ground. The girl’s palm was pressed flat against his breastplate. Her other hand was clasped around his own, keeping it in place. His hand was in turn holding the hilt of his sheathed sword in a shaking death grip. Unsteady breaths rattled out from his visor.

Priestess’ tired blue eyes peered into the darkness of his helmet and the fire that blazed within. Her brow was deeply furrowed with concern.

“Hey,” She said quietly, “It’s okay.”

It was, wasn’t it?

She was hurt, but alive.

She’s alive.

That’s what mattered.

Goblin Slayer’s red eyes studied the girl’s face intently before finally closing. He released his grip on the hilt of his blade and allowed his hand to drop to his side. Priestess held on, rubbing her thumb against his gloved hand.

His helmet leaned forward in the most tired manner she’d seen from him in a long time. Priestess pressed her forehead to the visor, allowing his shaky breath to fan her. Her hand slid up from his chest to hold onto the fur at the neck of his armor, almost as if to keep him in place.

Priestess cursed herself. She’d been upset about making everyone worry about her, and here they were. Right back at it with Goblin Slayer worried about her wellbeing. She needed to get this trend to stop.

Neither said anything nor moved an inch at first. When Priestess swayed where she stood, his hand came up and across her back to hold onto her shoulder. If it was because he thought she was pulling away, he made no indication of it. He simply held on tight, helmet pressed firmly against the girl’s forehead.

“It can’t happen again,” His voice rumbled through the visor, barely a whisper.

Priestess bit her lip, her grip on his armor tightening.

“It won’t happen again.” She assured him just as quietly.

They stayed like that for a long while. They drew strength from one another with each breath. Goblin Slayer in the assurance that she was still whole. Priestess in the knowledge that she was safe here.

Priestess was the first to reluctantly let go, certain that she would tear up if the moment was drawn out any longer. She looked up to see the crimson eyes looking back at her, the storm within pacified, at least for now.

“You mentioned the training grounds?” Priestess broke the silence.

“Yes,” Goblin Slayer confirmed, “This is long overdue.”

“But…” Priestess hesitated. Her eyes broke contact with his and her gaze settled on the floor as the shame of her failure days ago came rushing back.

“I’m not strong enough to fight,” She said.

“Nonsense. You _already_ fought back in that cavern. Everything you did that day,” Goblin Slayer picked up her chainmail, “It proves you’re as strong as you need to be. You just lack the training.”

Priestess didn’t know what to say. Her eyes were firmly locked on the wooden flooring.

“You’re not that little girl I rescued from that cave anymore. Strength doesn’t come from muscles or power,” He then picked up her staff, which leaned on the desk, “It comes from within. It comes from your ability to make a decision and _act_.”

Goblin Slayer extended both forward for Priestess to take. Only then she looked back up at the man, the doubt still plain as day on her features.

“No magic items or buffs. Just you and this staff. When the worst happens and you’re all alone, what will you have? What will you do?” The intensity of his voice was rising once more. But there was no hostility, no real anger. He was simply back in his role as a mentor.

“…Just me and the staff.” Priestess took her mail back with ease but felt resistance when she wrapped her fingers around the staff.

“What will you do?” He asked again, his grip firm.

“Fight,” Priestess grunted, yanking her staff hard enough to make her stumble a foot back.

“Is that so?”

Priestess looked up at Goblin Slayer. She put on a brave face for him, and for herself. She gave a firm nod.

“It is.”

“I see. Let’s go,” With a wave of his hand, they were off to the training grounds.

* * *

 

Priestess had shrugged her chainmail over her shirt at Goblin Slayer’s urging. She was used to the weight and balance of the armor, but the addition of the sleeves would take another couple of days to get used to. They were in no way a big encumbrance, but the sooner she acclimated to them, the better. It was also going to help build muscle along her arms and shoulders, which would be beneficial in the long term.

They left the barracks shortly thereafter and began the walk to the training grounds. They had just passed by several sisters working on linen when Priestess filled him in on her robes. A fresh set would be ready in a day or two. She also had some white pants with light padding made to go under her vestments. They’d be of a similar, if not slightly lighter, grade to what the army’s new recruits would use. It would be enough to stop a glancing blow from a blade, and enough to reduce the chance of a deep cut from a powerful strike.

Priestess also planned to buy new boots to work with her upgraded ensemble. Something to do another day, but she was glad it was all mapped out now. Goblin Slayer gave his approval of her armoring choices, and the initiative she was taking. Afterwards, a comfortable silence settled between them as the walk went on.

They weren’t far from their destination when Goblin Slayer broke the silence. They could already hear both wood and steel clashing together, as well as see the grounds in the distance.

“I meant what I said earlier.”

“Hm?” Priestess turned to look at him.

“…You’re not a burden. You’re a big help to the party.” Goblin Slayer said.

Priestess felt the heat in her cheeks but did her best to not acknowledge it.

“Even without the miracles. You’ve always pulled your weight.” He continued.

“Learning to fight will give the backrow more freedom of movement. They won’t need to be so close by because you can fend for yourself if goblins attack. Buy yourself some time.”

“Thank you, Goblin Slayer sir,” Priestess smiled up at him as they neared the training center. She felt the weight on her shoulders being lifted up, ounce by ounce. There was a lightness to it that she couldn’t explain; she just knew it felt good, and she hadn’t felt good in the past few miserable days.

“Hey, you know what?” She began, and Goblin Slayer could already hear the mischief in her voice.

“What?” He reluctantly let out.

“You’ve spoken more today than you have this whole month combined,” Priestess said with a giggle.

Goblin Slayer’s helmet rattled with the shake of his head.

“Don’t get used to it.” He replied.

If he had to be honest with himself, he wasn’t sure what prompted all the words to pour out of his usually silent mouth. Both here and back in her quarters. He was never one for long conversations. What could be said in a sentence, he’d say in a phrase. What could be said in a phrase, he’d say in a word. There just wasn’t any use drawing conversations out. He had better things to do. Everyone had better things to do.

If he had to pin a culprit, it was probably his nerves. Not much put him on edge. Goblins, combat, all of that usual stuff in his day to day didn’t put him on edge. But the past few days? He certainly wasn’t calm and contained over their close call and the consequent wounds Priestess sustained.

“Aww, really? I kind of like it,” Priestess nudged him with her elbow as she smiled up at him like a flower in bloom.

“…Is that so?”

“It is. You should talk more.”

“Hrm,” Goblin Slayer grunted.

Well, he supposed it couldn’t be such a bad thing to open his damn mouth a little more. He already was certainly speaking more in general compared to years ago before he met Priestess and his party.

“I will… try,” Goblin Slayer resolved.

“Good,” Priestess said with a smile, her hand fondly touching his arm.

“Hey guys!” A cheery voice called out, signaling their arrival at the training grounds. It was Guild Girl. She wore dark pants and her usual white blouse, minus the vest. Her typical brown braid was instead up in a bun. She had her one arm across her body, the other locked up, stretching it out.

She stood just outside one of the training pens. It was one of several areas cordoned off by a circular wooden fence, allowing enough room for several pupils to be training at a time. Inside and off to one side were four training dummies with bucket helmets, straw bag bodies, and wooden arms. Next to the pen was a small wooden rack of training weapons. These ranged from blunted steel swords to wooden bludgeons.

“Hello!”

“Hey.”

Priestess approached Guild Girl and set her belongings down by the edge of the wooden pen.

“I like your new armor! It fits you well!” Guild Girl let out in her chirpy voice as she reached out to feel the new chain mail sleeves.

Priestess beamed at the woman, letting out a quiet “Thanks.”

Goblin Slayer unstrapped his shield and unsheathed his sword and set both down next to Priestess’ belongings. He perused the selection of training weapons for a second before grabbing a staff and a blunted steel arming sword. He sheathed the latter. He then pushed the fence door open and walked in with the staff hoisted over his shoulder. Goblin Slayer could hear the two pairs of footsteps on the soft earth following him into the training pen.

He had made it a little past the middle of the pen when he turned around and motioned for the two women to step back a little, and then away from each other. Goblin Slayer shook his arms a little to loosen up. Then he slid his left foot forward and his right foot back.

Priestess stood at the ready, with her staff held in front of her, the top leaning against her right shoulder. Goblin Slayer noticed she now had her hair up in a high ponytail. Guild Girl stood to her right, mace cocked and leaning on her right shoulder as well.

“We’ll start off with your stance. Since you’re both right-handed, move your left foot forward and your right backward. Keep a slight bend in the knees.”

The two complied wordlessly, and he approached to give minor corrections.

He gently pressed the staff against Guild Girl’s lead foot and said, “Not too far forward. Shoulder-width apart is fine. You want to be balanced enough to move quickly in any direction.”

“Got it,” She nodded while adjusting her footing.

Next he tapped the tip of the staff against Priestess’ calves, “Too narrow. You’ll fall if pushed from the side. Keep your base wide enough to be stable.”

Priestess shifted until Goblin Slayer gave an approving nod.

Afterwards, Goblin Slayer put them through footwork, going forward and back.

“Realistically, you won’t maintain your perfect stance throughout the whole fight. But we train so you can adjust on the fly.”

Goblin Slayer demonstrated the appropriate movements, first keeping his left foot as the lead foot. Then, he switched his lead foot with every step he took.

“You can’t predict the progression of a fight, so you should be prepared to wind up out of your original fighting stance. The trick is just to be conscious of it and maintain a steady base with each step.”

Priestess and Guild Girl then mimicked his movements, taking their first awkward steps forward, which were either too small, or too large. They then shifted and adjusted until their bases were steady once more. Then the second step came, and less adjustments were needed. And the third, and the fourth, until they were able to maintain solid footing with the steps they took.

He circled the pair, watching their movements like a hawk. When they would misstep, he would gently tap at their leg with his staff, and comment on how to fix the error. A lengthy stretch of time passed until he found them to be ready.

“Good. Now we’ll focus on lateral movement. Most fights can be ended in seconds with good footwork and positioning. You always want to attack your opponent from their most vulnerable point. Since the back is rarely accessible in a direct fight, their sides work second best.”

“Swing at me,” He told Guild Girl. The woman blinked in disbelief. Goblin Slayer simply nodded at her to urge her forth. She shrugged, and took a step forward, swinging the mace down at a controlled speed.

Goblin Slayer extended the staff forward as he stepped diagonally forward, deflecting the strike. The top end of the staff twisted forward stopping just shy of her knuckles.

“From here, I can strike the hands, or bring it back up to strike her face,” He twisted the staff towards Guild Girl’s face as Priestess watched intently, “Or I can throw her,”

He extended his leg out. His hand released the staff and reached out to hold Guild Girl by the nape, pushing her forward enough to put her off balance. She grabbed hold of his arm to stop from falling over.

Goblin Slayer released her before returning to his position at the head of the two. The pair then began their new footwork drill, stepping diagonally forward to either the left or right. After a few sloppy repetitions, Goblin Slayer drew an asterisk on the ground for each of them. He then instructed them to keep the line in between their feet whenever they moved. They also had to keep their feet pointed towards their opponent in the center of the asterisk. He then finally told them to switch their lead foot depending on the direction they stepped.

He allowed the minutes to tick by, giving them plenty of time to grow accustomed to the movements until their feet were sore, and the motions were as natural as breathing. When they had enough, he turned to Priestess.

“You can take first break.”

“Thank you, Goblin Slayer sir,” She nodded gratefully before making her way to her waterskin. Goblin Slayer turned back to Guild Girl, who gave him a smile as she wiped at the sweat at her forehead.

“We’ll work on your basic strikes and guard.”

“Great!”

Goblin Slayer set his staff aside and drew his training sword.

“Keep your weapon in front of you and tilt it slightly in the direction of your lead foot.” Guild Girl followed his directions, and he continued, “When you switch your lead foot, you want to change the tilt of your weapon. You’ll notice it feels more natural too.”

Guild Girl hummed in affirmation when she tried switching stances.

“Now, swing diagonally down from your right shoulder. Keep your wrist locked as much as possible, and don’t flourish back to your guard yet. Keep your free hand by your chest or your back, whichever is more comfortable for you.” Goblin Slayer demonstrated the motion several times before allowing Guild Girl to try it for herself.

Goblin Slayer corrected her form a few more times as they worked through the whole range of basic strikes: descending strikes, horizontal strikes, and ascending strikes. He fixed her stance once when she was leaning too far forward. Another time he reminded her to use and twist her hips to lend power to the movement. Many repetitions later, Goblin Slayer allowed her to flourish her attacks fluidly. Not long after, Guild Girl was panting softly, and her form was pristine.

“Go rest,” Goblin Slayer said. Guild Girl nodded and hoisted the flanged mace over her shoulder.

“…Good job,” He added belatedly, prompting an earnest smile from the woman.

“Thank you, Mr. Goblin Slayer. I have a good teacher after all!” Guild Girl winked before turning and jogging off towards Priestess, who appeared rested and refreshed. Goblin Slayer waved her over. Priestess was quick to return to the pen, staff leaning on her shoulder. He took the time to switch weapons.

“Your basic guard should look like this,” Goblin Slayer said as he repositioned the staff. He kept the weapon held in front of him. The top of the staff was tilted to his right and a little back, which positioned the tip of the bottom forward. Priestess mimicked the guard, adjusting her grip slightly until the balance was comfortable.

“Your staff’s design limits your offensive options. You can’t strike with the top, because goblins may grab the rings. That leaves you with the bottom end.” He explained.

“From here you can make short attacks with the bottom of your staff,” Goblin Slayer threw a quick ascending strike going to the right, “You’ll end with the staff almost parallel to the ground and over or on your shoulder.”

Priestess tried the movement, but soon found herself struggling with her balance after the first strike. The movement was also a little sluggish. Goblin Slayer approached her and positioned himself by her side.

“You don’t need to apply so much power to this movement. Think of it like a lever,” Goblin Slayer’s gloved hands closed around her own on the staff, “You push with the left, and pull back with the right. Don’t just throw your arms forward.”

Goblin Slayer’s one hand then went to her hip, gently guiding it to twist as he continued, “And strike with your hips. It helps you generate torque. The torque gives your attack power.”

Priestess ignored the heat in her cheeks as he went through the motions with her several times, hand firmly at her hip. This was not the time or the place. She shook her head quietly.

Goblin Slayer pulled back to give her some space as she tried the attack once more. The faint sound of cutting air could be heard as the staff struck forth. Goblin Slayer nodded in satisfaction as Priestess repeated the strike several more times.

“In practice, you’ll want to target the goblin’s jaw or the temple. With enough force it’ll knock them unconscious and we can put them down later. Otherwise it’ll be enough to stun them and keep them back.”

Priestess nodded in understanding as she continued to strike the air. She visualized one of the little monsters before her and targeted its jaw and temple while she swung. She must have knocked out several dozen imaginary goblins by the time Goblin Slayer spoke up again.

“At the end of your swing, your staff will be cocked back and ready to jab. Make two quick thrusts like so,” Goblin Slayer jabbed forward with the back end of the staff twice.

“Because we thrust with the back end, range is limited. You’ll need to be mindful of that. Don’t be afraid to take a small step forward to reach the target. Nose, chin, neck, solar plexus; these are all valid targets.”

Priestess visualized her target again, and mimicked Goblin Slayer’s movements. She repeated the thrusts many more times until he was satisfied with her attacks. Afterwards, he walked her through her third strike, which was akin to rowing a boat, striking diagonally down to the left, bringing the back end of the staff to the side. He reiterated that range was also an issue with this attack, and that she had to be mindful.

The minutes upon minutes of repetitions and minor corrections went by. Physically, Priestess was beginning to feel tired. But within, something was rekindled. There was a new drive, a new resolve to strive and do better. She felt alive, and eagerly followed along Goblin Slayer’s instructions. Even if the girl said nothing, he saw it in how she carried herself. The look of determination was also etched onto her face clear as day. She looked like she was ready to fight anything.

“Last one. Spearman taught me this. After your first strike, instead of thrusting, sweep the leg.” Goblin Slayer said before moving through the motion. With the staff cocked on his right shoulder, bottom tip facing out, he swung down, hooking an imaginary leg and pulling the staff to his side. It was similar to the third strike, but was deeper, more precise.

“You can try it on me. Aim for the back of my ankle and bring that staff all the way back. Remember to apply the lev-”

_THUD!_

Goblin Slayer blinked. He found himself flat on his back and looking up at the afternoon sky.

“Oh no! Goblin Slayer sir, are you okay?”

Priestess eclipsed the sun as she stood over him, her hand clasped over her mouth. Goblin Slayer’s proud smile was obscured by his visor.

“I’m so sorry! I should have warned you first,” Priestess was turning red from embarrassment as Goblin Slayer sat up. He dusted himself off.

“Don’t be. That was good,” Goblin Slayer took the hand Priestess offered, and she helped pull him up to his feet.

“Goblins are less than half my weight. You could easily knock them down.”

“…You think so?” Priestess gave him a coy look.

“I do.” He nodded simply, “Now go through the motion a few more times. Finish it with two jabs to the face”

And so she did for several minutes, until the sweat beaded at her forehead. When Goblin Slayer deemed the technique was good enough, he told her to go rest for a moment and call Guild Girl.

The woman in question came jogging back into the pen, mace at the ready.

“What’s next?” She chirped eagerly. Goblin Slayer dropped his staff and drew his training sword once more.

“Basic defense. I won’t complicate it. The general idea is to apply lateral movement and block the attack with your weapon. Don’t just hold it out to absorb the attack. Instead, apply some force to the block in order to make it effective.”

Goblin Slayer motioned for Guild Girl to attack, and she did so this time without hesitation. She swung her mace in a descending strike, and Goblin Slayer stepped diagonally to his right, turning his body and blocking the attack with his training sword. He then twisted his hand and brought the sword down to stop just shy of Guild Girl’s arms, and then up and down to mark two rapid attacks to her face. He lastly stepped out.

Goblin Slayer attacked slowly but deliberately, allowing Guild Girl to get a feel of the motion of the initial block. After the first few repetitions, she started the counterattack, tapping Goblin Slayer’s armor with her mace to mark the hits. The minutes went by and her form improved, and along with it her speed. The block was solid, and the quick riposte that followed was impressive. She was a quick learner.

Afterwards, Goblin Slayer attacked her from the other side. Her movements were a bit clumsier this time, and took a while longer to perfect, but she nailed the movements down in the end. He then reiterated that there are more ways to defend from attacks, but this basic hard block and sidestep was a good all in one solution to do the job.

It was after both the mace and the training sword were covered in a healthy range of dents and scuff marks that he dismissed Guild Girl for now. He ran Priestess through a similar block. Pushing your weapon forward to intercept theirs, stepping out of the line of attack, countering, and stepping away.

Priestess was also picking the techniques up at a good pace. Minor adjustments were made to her hand positioning, and the size of steps she was taking. Other than that, the long series of repetitions felt like they went by rather quickly.

Goblin Slayer then had them work on the training dummies, so they got used to the feeling of resistance behind their swings and strikes. He watched them go at it, taking the time to sip from his own waterskin. He gave his comments, reminding them to twist their hips, mind their footwork, and the like. But there were no major or glaring issues to be dealt with. He was pleased to see they were naturals.

The shadows cast by the sun began to grow long, and Goblin Slayer was somewhat surprised by how much time had passed since they started. It was already well and late into the afternoon. They needed to wrap up before it got dark.

For their next drill, Goblin Slayer put them through a multiple attacker scenario. Guild Girl would go first. He and Priestess would approach her at the same time and make slow but deliberate attacks, and she would deflect and counter, trying not to get hit. He advised her that the trick was to keep he and Priestess in a line so only one of them could advance at a time.

They went at her for two minutes, testing Guild Girl’s limits. The woman dashed to and fro, deflecting attacks and marking counters. Some were perfect counters; others were spur of the moment defenses which nonetheless worked. She skidded about the training pen, doing her best to keep Goblin Slayer and Priestess in one line with mixed success. At one point only one could attack her at a time; at another, she was backpedaling and flailing a little to fend them both off. At the two-minute mark, she was ready to collapse from exhaustion. She leaned against the wooden railing, panting and gasping for breath.

Goblin Slayer handed her waterskin to her, “We’ll start when you’re ready.”

“Sure,” Guild Girl let out between pants, giving him an upbeat smile despite the fatigue. Priestess gulped nervously at the sight of Guild Girl’s breathlessness. She looked at Goblin Slayer, who sipped from his waterskin indifferently.

“I’m not sure I’ll be able to last a whole two minutes.” She fidgeted with unease as she spoke.

“Hrm,” He grunted, “You’ll do fine.”

Priestess hoped he was right. She picked up her staff and headed to the center of the pen as Guild Girl’s panting slowed down, and she offered their mentor a thumbs up.

They started right away. Priestess circled Guild Girl and Goblin Slayer like a graceful doe, her quick bounding steps keeping them out of range, and unable to attack simultaneously. After the first minute passed, her tactic was beginning to backfire, and she felt herself sapped of energy. Her steps slowed down, and she was forced to deliberately block and counter the attacks dealt to her. She tried to conserve her energy now, making more precise and measured movements. At one point, her legs crossed (something Goblin Slayer told them never to do), and she blocked an attack from Guild Girl. She was knocked off balance and onto her behind.

“Up!” Goblin Slayer barked as he brought his training sword down on her.

Priestess’ eyes widened, and she shot her staff up to block the attack twisting to deflect it off to the side. She then yanked back, catching him by the ankle and tripping him for the second time that day. Guild Girl looked at her with surprise, giving Priestess the time to regain her footing and put distance between them. Goblin Slayer pushed himself back up and resumed his pursuit. The remaining minute went by similarly to Guild Girl’s last minute. The movements grew clumsy, and there was occasional flailing. But she nevertheless successfully defended herself until the time was up and she was gasping for air.

“Good work. Both of you.” Goblin Slayer said simply as he joined them by the fence where they were rehydrating. The two women nodded gratefully at their instructor.

“Catch your breath. You’ll spar for your last drill. I’ll get your armor.” He walked off before they could respond. Guild Girl and Priestess looked at each other with wide eyes. Although in hindsight, they figured they shouldn’t be so surprised.

“Go easy on me,” Guild Girl teased.

“What?” The warmth was already building up on Priestess’ face.

“Yeah! You’re going to trip me and make me eat dirt!”

“Oh no, maybe I wo-”

“I’ll have to make you eat dirt first!” Guild Girl winked.

“Oh. Is that so?” Priestess felt the spirit of competition begin to grow within her, manifesting in a mischievous, toothy smile.

“It is! May the best woman win,” Guild Girl reached her hand out.

“May the best woman win,” Priestess echoed, and shook Guild Girl’s hand.

Goblin Slayer took that moment to return with a small box of armor. He set it down and produced a set of chainmail for Guild Girl, and heavy gloves, knee guards, coifs, and helmets for both of them. They watched with interest at the assortment of gear laid out before them. Lastly, Goblin Slayer handed Guild Girl a wooden training mace.

The time-consuming process of getting the two women armored up came next. Goblin Slayer assisted Guild Girl in getting the chainmail on, while Priestess tied her coif in place and got her simple iron helmet on. He helped them strap on the leather knee guards next. When everything was equipped, he aided in the wearing of the thick padded gloves. The two were escorted to the center of the pen. Several other pupils previously in training had begun to gather around the pen to watch the fight.

The late afternoon sun bore down on the two women at the center. Both tugged at their armor, shifting and fidgeting until it felt a bit more comfortable. Neither were used to this much gear and it showed. Nevertheless, they got into their fighting stances, and stared one another down.

“Moderate the power behind your strikes. Keep it technical and apply what you learned today. You’ll go for two minutes.”

Goblin Slayer moved to stand by the training dummies after giving his instructions. “Go!”

Priestess and Guild Girl eyed one another warily from within their iron helmets. The slits limited their visibility, but the protection it offered was undeniably an invaluable tradeoff. It also made it harder to see the gathering crowd, a somewhat unwelcome distraction.

They circled each other, sizing one another up like two predators about to rip into each other. Although in reality they were both just too unsure and nervous to make the first strike.

Eventually Guild Girl closed in first, stepping forward and thrusting with her wooden mace. Priestess stepped to the side, batting the mace away and swinging with the back end of her staff.

Guild Girl nimble ducked under the swing and stepped to the side herself. She swung upward, trying to catch Priestess in the arm. The latter twisted to block the mace with her staff. She applied the leverage as Goblin Slayer taught, successfully deflecting the attack and setting up the thrust. She lunged forward as she jut the staff out, catching Guild Girl in the head. The crowd let out a holler to cheer her on.

A grunt emanated from within the iron helmet, and she staggered a foot back. She shook her head rapidly to clear her senses, and rolled her shoulders forward, repositioning her guard.

“Good hit!” Guild Girl called out.

“Thank y- Woah!”

Priestess staggered back as Guild Girl lunged forward striking once at the staff while she was distracted. She then winded the mace around to her left and caught Priestess in the arm. The mace produced a dull smack, and the chainmail rung out in complaint.

They circled each other for a moment once more, silent this time. They watched one another, looking for an opening. As they rotated counterclockwise, Priestess abruptly stepped in the other direction, turning to throw a short strike, catching Guild Girl in the hand. The woman yelped and flexed her now stinging fingers.

Guild Girl advanced to retaliate, swinging twice in rapid succession. Priestess dodged the first and blocked the second. She was going to turn and strike with the back end of the staff when Guild Girl pressed her forearm against the length of the staff and jabbed the mace into Priestess face.

A quiet _oof_ sounded from the helmet, and a loud _ooh_ sounded from the crowd. Priestess blinked the mild nausea away and kept her guard up. She needed to keep Guild Girl at a distance. Her mace’s range meant that she needed to close the distance… she also needed to mindful of her free hand, or she might grab her staff again.

Priestess then changed it up, letting Guild Girl advance, and keeping her at bay with short jabs and strikes targeting her hands. Some hits connected, some didn’t, but the tactic was working. When it became apparent to her that Priestess’ strategy was working, Guild Girl knew she had to change it up.

She began taking larger steps around Priestess, forcing the girl’s smaller legs to struggle to keep up so she would face her opponent at all times. Guild Girl kept going until she saw Priestess’ steps begin to go uneven. She quickly changed direction, lunging now to her left. The change in momentum caused Priestess to cross her legs as she stepped. Guild Girl pressed on the offensive, throwing a horizontal swing at the girl.

Priestess blocked the attack, but the force threw her off balance. She was knocked down once more, sending a wave of murmurs through the crowd. But Priestess was prepared this time, and Guild Girl was probably counting on her being unable to replicate the panic-sweep she had performed on Goblin Slayer. Priestess pushed up to a sitting position and jabbed towards Guild Girl’s stomach, prompting her to step back to avoid it. Then she hooked Guild Girl’s leg with her staff, tripping her. The crowd cheered, several of them whistling their way.

Guild Girl caught herself with her arms on the way down, preventing a rough faceplant. Priestess took the opportunity to get back to her feet. Guild Girl had seen the puff of dirt that rose up when Goblin Slayer hit the ground those two times. It gave her an idea.

With her free hand, she grabbed a fistful of dirt and hurled it at Priestess. Priestess reflexively covered her face, buying Guild Girl time to get a knee up. Another _ooh_ resounded from their audience. By her estimate, the two-minute mark was nearly up. She decided to instead try something she saw some other novices practicing earlier. She abruptly lunged at Priestess’ midsection, grabbing her by the knees and tackling her to the ground. She climbed on top of Priestess in a full mount. Her dropped mace was a few feet over Priestess’ head.

She reached forward to grab the weapon, giving Priestess the opening to push the larger woman off of her. Her staff was farther away, and so she made for Guild Girl’s mace as well. Guild Girl instinctively sent her foot out to kick at Priestess’ side and knock her off her hands and feet.

The chainmail dulled the blow, but Priestess still felt that. The kick connected right where she’d been stabbed. She sharply inhaled breath and fell to her other side. Guild Girl hadn’t noticed the effect the kick had and was scrambling for her weapon. Priestess bit her lip through the pain and took the time to locate her own weapon and race for it as well.

“Time!” Goblin Slayer called out as Priestess grabbed her staff, and Guild Girl secured her mace, “Good job, both of you. We’ll call that a draw.”

Applause and whistling rang out from the small audience that had gathered around to witness the spar. It quieted down after a moment and the crowd dispersed, already chattering about the perfect leg sweep or the quick thinking using the dirt as a distraction.

Priestess allowed herself to collapse back down to a sitting position, the fatigue taking over. She pressed one hand to her bruised ribs, sucking the air in through her teeth. It was going to sting for a while.

Guild Girl, helmet already doffed, plopped down by Priestess’ side. She helped Priestess unbuckle her own helmet. The piece of armor came off, and Priestess’ flushed face became visible for all to see.

“You’re very good at this! Mr. Goblin Slayer should be proud!” Guild Girl grinned with enthusiasm as she hugged Priestess, the adrenaline and battle-high still pumping through her veins. Priestess laughed, wrapping her tired arms around the woman in return.

“T-thanks! You’re very talented as well!” Priestess let out between breaths as they both pulled away.

“Very promising. You can freshen up at the back when you’re ready.” Goblin Slayer pointed towards one of the small structures by the training grounds.

“This was a wonderful session, Mr. Goblin Slayer. Perhaps we can do it again?” Guild Girl looked up at the man hopefully, nudging Priestess slightly as she did.

“It would be nice,” Priestess added.

“I see. We can train some more on our off days.” Goblin Slayer nodded.

“Great!” Guild Girl beamed, and then began shimmying her chainmail off.

Priestess pulled her coif off and turned up to Goblin Slayer. He looked back at her, noting how one hand was discreetly pressed to her undoubtedly sore ribs. He tilted his head slightly as if to ask, “Yes?”

“Walk me home later?” She asked bashfully.

Goblin Slayer thought of his old friend at The Farm. He’d let her know in advance that he was going to be late tonight, and that she shouldn’t wait up. She was keenly aware of how… on edge he’d been the past few days, so she was more than happy to give him space. She was also glad to hear he’d found out how to help his young cleric. So there would be no harm at all returning late tonight.

“Okay,” Goblin Slayer said quietly. Priestess could hear through his voice the tiniest upturn at the corner of his lips, forever obscured by his helmet.

“Okay.” Priestess echoed and smiled her beautiful smile up at the man. Goblin Slayer would take that smile over her tired eyes and troubled frown any day. He was beginning to become aware of the lengths he would go to preserve it, to protect it. To protect her. He just wasn’t quite sure what to do with that small revelation.


	4. Dinner and a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goblin Slayer and Priestess make their way back to the temple. Stew is eaten and hugs are plentiful.

Goblin Slayer finished tugging at the last buckle of his breastplate, hissing through his teeth as he did so. He rolled his shoulders a little to get comfortable, before reaching by the dresser to grab his helmet.

He’d been free of his bandages for only a day now. His bruises remained at large and so fastening his armor on was a painful ordeal. That fall off the bridge left his torso painted black and blue. Not to mention the tender flesh where the Goblin Ranger’s arrow had dug a little less than an inch into his ribcage. Goblin Slayer was well aware he was fortunate that his armor held up as well as it did. Any deeper and he risked bleeding to death in that goblin cave.

Goblin Slayer barely spared his face a glance in the mirror as he slipped the helmet over his head and began buckling it in place. One of the little monsters had grabbed hold of his leg as a distraction. Another swung at him, forcing him to block with his blade. The third was clinging to his shield and scored a critical hit with a club right to his noggin. Sheer willpower allowed him to power through and kill them all; but the damage was done. His helmet had been dented in, and the swelling on his cheek was only just beginning to diminish. Luckily, the ringing in his ears subsided within the hour. One of the few consolations was that it had been easy to hammer out the dent in the helmet himself; and that he was alive, of course.

Gathering his belongings, Goblin Slayer left the washroom, and exited the building. He was greeted by the sun setting over the hills, and the early evening breeze wafting through his visor. He was also greeted by Guild Girl, freshly changed, and her hair back up in her signature braid. She’d traded in her usual blouse and pants for a more casual pastel dress. Goblin Slayer nearly had to do a double take to verify that she was indeed the lady receptionist he’d known for nearly six years. He rarely saw her in casualwear.

“Mr. Goblin Slayer, are you sure you cleaned up in there? You’re wearing the same armor!” Guild Girl teased, wagging a finger in disapproval.

“Don’t be silly. These are fresh clothes under my armor,” He said seriously.

Guild Girl bit back a giggle at the man before she shrugged, “Could’ve fooled me.”

“Is that so?”

“Mhm,” Guild Girl hummed, leaning against the training pen’s fence, and gesturing him to join her. He wordlessly obliged, leaning back and looking at the bathhouse.

“You did good today, you know?” The woman smiled up at the warrior to her side, who turned his helmet to look at her.

“…Is that so?”

“It is! I think our idea really paid off,” Guild Girl clasped her hands together, an expression of glee on her beautiful face, “Didn’t you see how she carried herself on the way to the bathhouses?”

“No.”

“She looked ready to face the world, Mr. Goblin Slayer,” She beamed, “Such a spring in her step!”

He was silent for a moment as he looked at the bathhouses in question. There was a certain fire in her eyes when she squared off against Guild Girl in the training pen. Of that, there was no doubt. Yet there was always a certain untapped fierceness that his young cleric possessed. It was fleeting, and hard to nail down and scrutinize. But he caught the glimpses. Trapping the Goblin Lord, facing off with the goblins up in the northern mountains, saving the rookies…

The door to the bathhouse opened, and out stepped Priestess. She wore simple dark pants, and a simple yet elegant white linen shirt lined with gold and blue. Goblin Slayer took his eyes off of the girl when he noticed her short sleeves, and the mottled, healing skin they revealed.

But as quickly as he averted his gaze, they flitted back to the beautiful cleric. He saw what Guild Girl meant. Her gait was strong, confident. A renewed sense of self-assuredness radiated from her with each step she took. She had a calm and contented smile on her face.

Yes… there always was a fire in the girl. And now they had begun to train it; to channel it.

Goblin Slayer wondered to himself how much more efficient they would be at slaying goblins as a result.

“…This is good,” Goblin Slayer finally uttered in reply to Guild Girl.

“What’s good?” Priestess chirped in as she got within earshot.

Guild Girl gave a coy giggle, shaking her head and straightening up and off the fence, “Today! I think this training session did all of us a lot of good!”

Priestess gave an enthusiastic nod, “Definitely! We learned so much!”

Goblin Slayer stood up as well, adjusting his pack over his shoulder. After some consideration, he resolved, “We will find time to do it again.”

This was met with matching eagerness from either of the two women. Once they were sure they hadn’t left anything behind, the trio set off on the road. They would drop Guild Girl back off in Frontier Town, then head back to the town’s outskirts to the Temple of the Earth Mother.

The day’s lessons dominated the conversation on the road between Priestess and Guild Girl, and the occasional comment from Goblin Slayer. They talked about the tiring heart-pumping two-on-one drill, the unexpected competitiveness during the spar, and naturally they poked fun at Goblin Slayer being tripped before he could react.

There was also the good-natured complaining of how sore they were going to be tomorrow after all the day’s activities and exercise. Goblin Slayer just told them to stretch and eat their meat to maintain and build muscle.

Before they knew it, they arrived in town well into the evening, and Guild Girl bid them farewell with a group hug tight enough to elicit a grunt from Goblin Slayer. The duo was alone once again, as Guild Girl’s retreating form entered the Guild. They resumed their walk in a comfortable silence. Goblin Slayer thought nothing of the times the girl’s hand brushed close to his own as they walk. Priestess _tried_ not to be hyperaware of each instance it happened as they walked in close proximity to one another.

They were a little past the temple gates when their bellies rumbled in uncanny synchronization.

“Looks like we forgot about dinner,” Priestess muttered.

“Indeed,” Goblin Slayer grunted.

“No problem,” Priestess chimed in with a hand to her midsection, “There’s food waiting for us.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes. We can grab a bowl of stew from my sisters. It should still be warm.”

“Is that so?”

“…”

Priestess frowned at Goblin Slayer as pointedly as she could. The clueless man turned his helmet to look at her. The dark night sky cast shadows deeper than usual into his helm, and she couldn’t make out his expression. Not that she needed to, of course. She knew he was confused. They must have been through his speech habits over a dozen times already.

“What?”

She stopped walking, turning to face him. She stubbornly put her hands on her hips.

Goblin Slayer looked at his young cleric. He studied her expression, hoping to gleam some information from it. Her brows were furrowed. Her long lashes were veils for her sapphire eyes, which tightened to glare at him. Her dainty nose flared a little in what was probably part of her attempt to look menacing. The alabaster skin by her cheeks were pink, in what he guessed was frustration. Her pink lips were pulled into a thin line as part of her performance. Priestess looked good in the moonlight.

Goblin Slayer blinked at the thought and looked away. He suddenly felt like he was back in the Water Town Temple, with Priestess wrapped around his waist and unknowingly taking his breath away. She was beautiful. Goblin Slayer knew that. He was not so detached from the world that he didn’t realize this. There was just… nothing he could particularly do with that information. Besides, there were always goblins to slay. He was a busy man.

Suddenly, it came to him, and her familiar expression was unmistakable. He’d seen it in Frontier Town, in Water Town, up in the mountains in the north – probably elsewhere too.

“I… know why you’re upset.” He said slowly. Priestess’ glare broke, and her lips twitched up in a smile.

“Is that so?” Priestess imitated in a ridiculously deep voice.

“…Don’t make that voice.”

“Hrm,” She grunted deeply.

“…”

Goblin Slayer resumed his bold stride through the temple gardens, leaving Priestess to laugh at his expense. He shook his head. His visor hid the fond smirk on his face.

“Hey, wait up!” Priestess caught up as her laughter was reduced to small giggles. Goblin Slayer slowed his cadence for a moment, just enough for her to reach his side.

“I’m working on it,” Goblin Slayer said once she quieted down.

“I know,” Priestess smiled as she fondly touched his arm.

Soon, they were out of the garden and were entering the dormitory complex of the temple. There were a little less than a dozen women of the cloth gathered here at this hour. They sat in small groups by the large fire pit in the center of the three structures. Over the firepit was a large cauldron, simmering with fresh stew. Several faces looked up as the duo approached but paid them no mind in the end. These sisters were older than Priestess, and she wasn’t so familiar with them. The younger ones, closer to her age, were likely already in their common rooms winding down for the night, having eaten dinner earlier.

Priestess led Goblin Slayer to the fire, taking two wooden bowls from the side and handing him one. Priestess began filling the first bowl. It appeared to be a thick, rich stew full of vegetables and the occasional chunk of meat. It had a pleasant nutty smell. When their bowls were full, she led Goblin Slayer to a free log, and sat down. Bowl in lap, Priestess put her hands together in silent prayer. Goblin Slayer watched her quietly, allowing her to finish thanking the Earth Mother for the meal before beginning to eat.

He removed the chin piece of his visor to facilitate easier eating. Stew was thick. He didn’t want to clean out the inside of his visor if he missed. The two began their meal, allowing the sound of chirping crickets and the gently howling wind to settle between them.

“I noticed one of your books earlier,” Goblin Slayer began.

Priestess gulped, eyes wide and cheeks already beginning to grow warm. He better not have seen her copy of the novella _A Knight’s Embrace_.

“Servants of Life: Clerics of the Earth Mother Through the Ages.”

Priestess breathed a heavy sigh of relief, which she hid around her bowl of stew.

“It was on your desk. It looked like you were taking notes,” Goblin Slayer said.

The girl cleared her throat and straightened up a little to regain her composure. “Yes, I was doing some, uh – light research.”

“Is that s –” Goblin Slayer paused and preemptively raised his hand. He started again, “What was the research for?”

Priestess stirred the warm bowl of stew in consideration, “I was looking for inspiration, I guess. You already know how I felt after the last quest…”

Goblin Slayer nodded once.

“I wanted to find out how it is the _good_ priests and clerics worked. I told myself they couldn’t have possibly just sat around doing nothing if they ran out of miracles.”

“And what did you find?”

“Honestly? Not much. They specialized in support, and it’s what made them valuable.” Priestess admitted.

“Hm… And how many of these clerics were fighters?” Goblin Slayer probed.

“Little to none. Clerics that wanted to fight just became paladins instead… The stories say that a lot of clerics carried maces and warhammers into battle, but still rarely needed to use them. Their party’s vanguard would deal with direct threats.”

“Sound familiar?” Goblin Slayer asked, and Priestess could detect the tiniest hint of smugness in his voice.

“But that’s the thing, right? Even if they didn’t _need_ to, they knew how to fight. And I read that and, well… I – I just felt worse because of what happened in the cave. The goblins nearly – they almost… I couldn’t fight.” Priestess looked down at her bowl of soup.

“You do now,” Goblin Slayer said firmly, “And we’ll train more on our days off to keep developing your skills.”

Priestess closed her eyes and took a big inhale. She gently nodded, letting the air slowly drift out of her mouth.

“You’re right, Goblin Slayer sir.” Priestess gave him a small smile.

The strange man next to her may not be the most self-aware, or emotionally equipped, or even sane person. He was absolutely helpless at times. But one thing that was unwavering was this trust he had in her. This faith, this assuredness in her and her abilities and her judgment. He trusted her to trap the Goblin Lord, he trusted her to watch his back in close combat with the goblins in the mountains, he trusted her to use the miracles she saw fit whenever he and the party needed them the most. Whenever he trusted her, things worked out in the end, no matter the bloodshed or difficulty.

Priestess hadn’t the slightest clue when he even began to trust her with his very life. The only thing that ran as deep as his trust in her was probably her own trust in him. A shiver racked through the young woman’s body at the thought.

He never could tell her that things would be okay, or that the plan would go without a hitch, or that he’d save her no matter what. There were always moments across the year she’d known him that a little reassurance would have been highly appreciated; but that just wasn’t the kind of man he was. He was a man of action after all. He was a man that would tell her he trusted her and her judgment without a second of hesitation. He was a man that would physically shield her from harm’s way with his own body or armor if the situation called for it (and it had). What good were words and reassurances anyway when Goblin Slayer would fall on his own sword sooner than allow her to be hurt?

And then she remembered him in the cave, surrounded by broken and bloodied corpses, completely unarmed and with his shield cracked and chipped. His armor was riddled with arrows caught between the chain and the leather, and his helmet was partially dented in. And despite it all, he’d used his last weapon to cleave into the goblin on top of her.

“Maybe we’ll get you a warhammer of your own someday.” Goblin Slayer broke her train of thought.

Priestess’ eyes shot up from her bowl to look at him with wide eyes.

“But – but those things are probably heavier than _me_!”

“Hm… You swung that flail around decently during the harvest festival.”

The heat was creeping up to her cheeks at an alarming rate.

“Goblin Slayer sir, my arms can’t even lift a warhammer over my head!”

The man gave her a halfhearted shrug as he drained the last of his stew, “Not with that attitude.”

Priestess snorted in laughter. Her hand quickly came up to stifle the sound. She could already imagine Mother Superior scolding her un-ladylike laughter.

Priestess finished the rest of her stew in silence and found herself reluctant to set the bowl by the other empty ones next to the fire. She didn’t want to say goodbye to Goblin Slayer just yet. She bit her lip in thought as she racked her brain for a solution to extend the night.

Goblin Slayer stood up from the log, extending his hand to take Priestess’ empty bowl. She complied as her heart began to pick up pace. Was he going to bid her good night now?

“Are you heading to your quarters now?” Goblin Slayer set the bowls down by the fire and turned to ask. Sometimes Priestess swore the man could read her mind.

Priestess tried her best to keep a neutral expression.

“Would you like to join me?”

Several of the older sisters turned their heads in her direction. Priestess didn’t need a mirror to see the redness in her cheeks. Of course her sisters had their minds in the gutter.

Goblin Slayer on the other hand was silent for an agonizingly long moment. He wasn’t sure what to make of Priestess’ invitation. Yet, there wasn’t anything urgent he had to take care of either. He’d already done his patrols at The Farm earlier this morning, and all had seemed peaceful for the time being. His equipment didn’t need much more maintenance.  He’d already told his old friend that he would be home late.

“Why?” His curiosity piqued.

“Oh… well…” Priestess’ eyes avoided his visor, and she tried to ignore the older women looking at her suspiciously, “J-just to talk and… stuff.”

“I see,” Goblin Slayer said and gave a short pause in consideration, “If that’s what you’d like.”

Priestess gave him a nervous smile and a nod of her head. She stood up and quickly ushered him away from the fire and the judging eyes of her sisters. Goblin Slayer wordlessly walked by her side. She escorted him up the steps to her bunkhouse and opened the door. The common area was still fairly busy with activity. Several girls around Priestess’ age were chatting, while others read quietly. Some had tables to play chess on. Goblin Slayer even noticed one small group playing that tabletop game Guild Girl enjoyed. Several heads turned up to look at the imposing figure of Goblin Slayer.

Priestess kept her head down in an attempt to be less noticeable. Goblin Slayer’s bold stride was unchanged, and it predictably drew attention. Curious eyes peeked up from books, and conversations hushed as the odd couple walked across the common area and towards Priestess’ quarters. She did her best to calm her beating heart and not walk like a child caught doing something she’s not supposed to. It wasn’t soon enough when they reached her door, and she all but flung it open and ushered Goblin Slayer inside.

It was dark, and Priestess quickly fumbled towards her bed, climbing on with her knees. She pulled the curtains apart to allow the pale moonlight to enter the room. Then, she sat on her bed’s edge, lighting the oil lantern on the end table.

Her quarters were as they’d left it: Reasonably neat and tidy. Once the room was lit, Goblin Slayer shut the door behind him and began to curiously look at her furnishings once more with an idle sort of interest. Priestess stood up, suddenly unsure of what she expected to accomplish by bringing him back here. Goblin Slayer, thankfully, didn’t seem to take note of her distress and simply took slow, steady steps to her bookshelf to inspect her collection.

Goblin Slayer had already seen most of her books earlier but was nevertheless curious to see the whole bookshelf in more detail. She had the whole ensemble of adventuring books. They looked worn, as if purchased secondhand, and thoroughly used. Many small adhesive notes seemed to stick out of the pages. It reminded him of when he’d first taken the girl under his wing. She’d grown a lot since then. She was turning into an adept young adventurer before his eyes.

Curiously, he spared a glance back from the shelf and in her direction. Her pack was already set down by the trunk at the foot of her bed, and she was in the process of removing her boots. Goblin Slayer suddenly remembered his friend at The Farm telling him to clean off his shoes before stepping into the house, or to leave them at the door.

“…Should I take my boots off?”

The question seemed to catch Priestess off guard, because she straightened up, boots in hand and looking at him with her mouth open. She cleared her throat.

“Oh, well… You could, if that’s alright.”

Goblin Slayer looked down at his boots. They were cleaner than usual, since it thankfully hadn’t rained recently; but there was still dried mud and dirt clinging tirelessly to them. He pulled up her desk’s chair to sit down and began undoing his boots. He was silent at first as he doffed his shield to make the removal of his greaves and boots easier. It was when both of his greaves and his shield had been set aside on the floor that the thought occurred to him. He began tugging at his boots.

“Am I allowed to be in here?”

Priestess busied herself, knelt at the foot of her bed, arranging her boots as well as her gear. The temple never really had any strict rules about guests or visitors. Of course, only members of the temple were allowed to reside on the premises, but there were no rules on guests staying after hours… No incident had ever come up to necessitate the creation of such rules either. Priestess decided to just be honest with him. He deserved as much.

“I – I’m not sure, but I think it should be fine.” She said with a nervous chuckle.

“I see,” He said as he finished removing his boots, leaving him in his long socks and the rest of his armor. It was a strange sight to say the least. She giggled to herself at her tin man in his black socks.

“You can relax here, you know? It’s safe. You don’t need your armor,” Priestess said.

Goblin Slayer was quiet at that. He only took his armor off back at The Farm, where he was certain it was safe. His patrols ensured the safety of the area. But here they were in the Temple of the Earth Mother, at the outskirts of town. There was no telling if goblins were nearby. The slightest lapse in judgment could cost his life. It could cost her life. That would not stand.

Priestess looked up from her trunk, holding a small clay jar. She’d forgotten to bring it earlier. It was a salve prepared by her sisters at the infirmary to help with the bruising on her ribs. Priestess was due for an application herself, but that image of Goblin Slayer popped right into her mind; riddled with arrows, helmet dented in, covered in dust from his fall from the bridge. He probably needed this as much as she did.

And just like that, it was decided. She was going to help him with his wound care, since he was certainly doing the bare minimum to care for himself and his health.

“Goblin Slayer sir, at least take it off so I can check and treat your wounds,” Priestess said with a warm smile, “Don’t act like you weren’t fidgeting under that armor.”

A soft grunt came from Goblin Slayer’s helmet, followed by silence.

“I know how fond you are of disregarding the healers’ orders. Have you been putting your ointments on twice a day?”

She was met with more silence.

“Please now, no arguments.” Priestess said, a little firmer this time. She stood up and watched him expectantly.

The silence drew out as he stared at Priestess from behind the safety of his visor. She stared back defiantly, one hand on her hip.

Eventually, a resigned sigh drifted from his helmet, and he began unbuckling his armor. Priestess smiled, savoring her victory. She grabbed the lantern from her end table and walked to his side, setting the clay jar on the desk, along with the clean cloth she had for applying the salve.

The pauldrons came off first, followed by the bracers and the leather gloves. Goblin Slayer reached behind his back for the straps of his breastplate. Priestess was quick to take note of the difficulty he had and began undoing the buckles for him. His mobility evidently wasn’t back to a hundred percent yet. It would probably take a few more days for that.

His plate settled on the floor, and Goblin Slayer’s hands went to his helmet. Priestess held her breath. She’d nearly forgotten that doffing his armor meant removing his helmet, since there was no way he could pull his doublet and chainmail off without removing it. She hadn’t seen his face in about a year now.

The latches were released, and with a single tug, Goblin Slayer’s helm came free. He unceremoniously set it down with the rest of his armor and began removing his next layer. Priestess bit her lip at the sight of him. His ruggedly handsome face would have been just as she remembered, if not for the bruising covering the entire left side of his face. It was healing, but slowly. He no doubt refused the salves offered to him. He probably told the healers to give it to one their other party-mates.

She got to work preparing the salve as Goblin Slayer’s doublet hit the floor, and he was already gracelessly shimmying his chainmail off. A few moments passed, and Goblin Slayer sat there, armored in leathers from the waist down, and wearing that thick white and blue shirt of his that he wore underneath all those layers. He looked up at her, and Priestess already felt weak exposed to those piercing red eyes, no longer hidden behind a visor. But of course, there was no ill intent or negativity behind his gaze. He wore a neutral expression, simply waiting for her.

Priestess offered him a small smile, cloth with ointment on hand. “I’ll start with your face, okay?”

“Okay.”

Priestess bent over to get a good look at his face. With the utmost care, she dragged the cloth over his bruised skin. Goblin Slayer closed his eyes, allowing her to work. The room was silent, save for their steady breathing. He focused on the feeling of his cleric’s caring hand easing the cloth against his skin. It stung at first, but then got prickly, in an oddly refreshing way. It was a familiar sensation. He’d used the same salves before (and even had some in his gear) but didn’t usually bother using them much. Bruised skin and muscles healed and were no big deal. It was the antiseptics and disinfectants he made it a point to use.

The young woman’s breath fanned his face as she worked. Goblin Slayer was certain she was being meticulous about it. She was ensuring not a single speck of bruised flesh went uncovered by the ointment. She always was particular about this sort of thing. He was lucky to have such a bright and caring healer. She looked out for him, big or small, no matter the concern. It’s why he trusted her with his very life.

“…Thank you.”

The words slipped out of his mouth, breaking the stillness in the air. Goblin Slayer felt the breath against his face pause briefly. The cloth continued to gently pass across his skin as the silence drew on. As the seconds ticked by, he wondered for a moment if he just imagined saying it out loud.

“Of course. Someone’s got to look after your hopeless self.”

His eyes opened at that, to find her still there, face inches from his own and illuminated by the lamplight. Priestess wore a playful smile on her face as she withdrew the cloth and began to straighten up. He smiled, just slightly.

“Lucky me.”

Priestess giggled, giving him a nod in agreement. After quieting down, she reapplied some salve to the cloth. Then she paused, eyes darting from his face to his torso. Her teeth came to bite her lips in trepidation, as she tended to do. He swore, how many times did he have to tell her they may bleed if she kept that up?

“Could you…?” Priestess motioned to his shirt. The redness in her cheeks was truly a sight to behold.

“You don’t… have to do this.” He caught on to her meaning and extended a hand to take the cloth. Priestess deliberately moved her hand with the cloth back towards her chest and out of his reach.

“I want to.” She was resolute, of course. For all the stumbling Priestess might do over her words, one could never doubt her resolve.

Goblin Slayer looked up at her, head tilted and eyes studying her face. When he was certain there would be no second guessing, he tugged at the hem of his shirt, rolling it up to reveal the tapestry of scars that was his torso, painted blue and yellow with bruising. A look passed over Priestess’ face akin to sorrow. She could practically see the outline of his armor. The plates prevented the worst injuries, and so the flesh there was relatively unscarred. But the gaps protected by leather and chain were a different story. Cuts, stabs, and even some burn scars remained all over the weaker points of his armor along his torso and his arms.

Priestess pointedly stopped studying the battlefield on his skin, in favor of the task at hand. She knelt down, resting her free arm on his lap. She resisted the urge to trace each and every skin decorating his body.

She began running the cloth across his muscular abdomen in broad strokes, coating the yellow and blue flesh. Priestess made note of the pink, healing skin by his ribs, which looked to be a puncture wound.

“Was this…?” Priestess trailed off; her eyes were locked on the patch of pink skin in the sea of paleness.

“Yes. From the arrow that pierced my mail.” Goblin Slayer said simply.

He watched the young woman nod in the flickering lantern light as she got back to it. It was a strange sensation to feel her hand gently guiding the cloth over his body in practiced movements.

Goblin Slayer closed his eyes again, focusing on the new and peculiar feeling. Burglar never cared for his injuries. He just taught him to deal with them and fix himself. His old friend at The Farm never needed to dress and care for his wounds. He didn’t even allow medics and healers to work on his injuries if he was capable of doing the job himself. He’d only seek their assistance if he was physically incapable of patching himself up… and more often than not he was in a state of unconsciousness if he needed someone else to apply first aid for him.

Their touch was somehow _different_ from hers. He was a very tactile man. Physical feelings, sensations were hard for him to forget. He supposed it may have been born of him wearing armor more often than not. At any given time, he was hyperaware of each individual piece’s position on his body, and how each piece had a contribution to his overall safety and protection. He knew at all times where he was most vulnerable, where he was most protected. He was just… particular about physical sensations. Not that it served any purpose outside of the battlefield anyway.

It was a strange feeling of vulnerability being unarmored, shirt pulled up to allow his cleric access to his battered torso. But he’d be lying if he said it brought about a bad or negative feeling. He wasn’t sure what made her different.

Goblin Slayer felt a soft hand on his shoulder, easing him forward and prompting him to scoot a little and bend over. The cloth began to move down his back, equally battered from the fall. His muscles twitched at first contact with the balm before being soothed by Priestess’ easy strokes.

It wasn’t calculated, yet it was methodical. It was very deliberate, yet light and gentle as if she was putting all the care into the world into each pass. Soon, the movements trailed back to his side, and he felt her free arm rest on his lap. He felt Priestess’ finger brush against his bare skin where the arrow had struck him; where the flesh was most tender. A quiet chill ran through him, and he let out a quiet breath. The salve was then slowly applied, and she gave particular attention to the puncture wound.

It was after a few more long moments had passed when it was Priestess’ turn to break the silence of the room.

“All done.”

Goblin Slayer looked at her and the small, caring smile she gave from her position crouched down by him, elbow on his lap and resting her chin in her hand. The lantern cast a warm glow on his healer’s beautiful face. He gulped quietly and rolled his shirt back down.

“Thank you,” He said. Priestess nodded her head, her smile deepening. She got back to her feet and turned to the desk. Goblin Slayer noticed her pause visibly with her hand stopping shy of the jar of ointment.

It suddenly hit him as well. The only reason she had that salve was because it was _hers_. She was meant to use it on _her_ ribs. _Her_ ribs that were likely black and blue from being stabbed. _Her_ ribs that were nearly punctured by that dagger.

His brows furrowed at the thought.

“May I see your ribs? Where you were stabbed?”

Priestess’ head snapped to him from where she stood, mouth open. It opened and closed for a second.

“I – But…Goblin Slayer sir…” She began but trailed away.

“Please.”

He needed to see the damage done. He needed to see how close they had gotten. He needed to see what had nearly been.

Priestess bit her lip, suddenly feeling like the chaste woman of the cloth she was, afraid of showing her adventuring companion a little damaged skin. She gulped down the hesitation. There was no need for it. This was Goblin Slayer after all. There was not a soul more professional than he was.

Slowly, her free hand gripped the hem of her shirt. She rolled it up inch by inch until the fabric came to rest just below her breast. Goblin Slayer didn’t bother hiding the deep breath he took in and released at the sight of it. The blue and yellow bruising clashed against her unblemished alabaster skin. He frowned deeply.

“Sit,” He ordered, snatching the cloth from her other hand. Goblin Slayer stood up and faced the desk, applying a fresh coat of the salve. Priestess paused to take in what was happening. Her mouth opened, but no sounds came out. Eventually she sighed in resignation, and sat down, her hand still holding onto her rolled up shirt.

Goblin Slayer crouched down next to her and moved to begin.

“Please be gentle,” Priestess pleaded, causing him to halt.

“I will.” His word was bond. That much Priestess knew.

Goblin Slayer’s free hand went to her midsection. The touch sent a shiver down the girl’s spine, which she was well aware she did a poor job to contain. He paid it no mind, leaving his hand there to keep her still. His large hand dwarfed her petite body; his fingers rested by her toned stomach, and his thumb lied just below the bruising on her ribs. Without any more delay, the salve was introduced to her skin, causing Priestess to shift a little in discomfort, eyes shut.

“Sorry,” Goblin Slayer was quick to say.

“No… It’s okay. Just have to ease into it.”

Goblin Slayer began again, even slower this time. Once the initial sting died down, Priestess relaxed, allowing the refreshing prickle to set in as the herbs did their work. She watched him and thanked the darkness for hiding the perpetual redness in her face. But that seemed of such little consequence now. It seemed her cheeks were doomed to always be flushed around him nowadays.

She looked at his hands, rough and calloused from years of taking the war to the goblins. His left was pressed flat to her abdomen, and it felt light, yet steady and comforting. Priestess found herself easily setting her own free hand over his. It just felt natural to her.

Priestess looked at his right hand, which applied the salve. He was no physician, but he was also no stranger to first aid. She learned that when they first met, and it still held true. But he was still getting the job done, and to his credit was being very gentle with her. He had grown to be very considerate in the year she’d met him after all.

Lastly, she looked at his face, illuminated by the almost intimate glow of her lantern. He didn’t look like any courtly prince, but he was certainly handsome in a rugged sort of way. His gray hair was messy and getting a bit long. His brows were still pressed together in concentration as he worked away, and it was a cute look on him.

His eyes were strikingly red and made up for his face’s lack of emotion. They could tell a story all on their own. Sometimes she wondered if other people saw his eyes behind the visor as easily as she did.

His nose was strong and looked as though it was broken once or twice and then set back into place. It added to his distinct charm.

His lips looked soft. Priestess wondered, and not for the first time, what they felt like against her own.

“I didn’t know…” Goblin Slayer said suddenly.

Priestess blinked the inappropriate thoughts away, and curiously tilted her head at him. “You didn’t know what?”

“About the stabs. About your ribs. I only found out from the smith.” His tone betrayed a slight frustration in his voice.

“The dagger didn’t go through. It doesn’t matter. Bruised ribs heal; adventurers get them all the time,” Priestess reasoned.

Goblin Slayer passed the salve across one last time before dumping it on the desk. His hand rested on his crouched knee. His other, trapped by Priestess’ own hand, didn’t leave her midsection; his thumb drew small strokes against her delicate ribs.

“They could have to killed you.”

“Goblin Slayer sir, they could have killed all of us.”

“I…” He trailed off, eyes quickly breaking from hers to look down.

Priestess took matters into her own hands. She also took his face into her own hands, tilting it to look back at her. Her shirt rolled back down to cover her petite frame.

“Hey, what did we say earlier?” She said softly, in a tone that was quickly becoming reserved just for the helpless man before her.

His eyes bore into her, and his slightly parted lips produced no sound. Priestess leaned forward to press her forehead to his, eyes shut. Goblin Slayer took several deep breaths, the sound filling the still air around them. He silently focused on the sensation of her small thumbs rubbing against his cheeks, grazing the barely-there stubble he kept closely shaved.

“It won’t happen again,” Goblin Slayer finally said.

“That’s right, it won’t,” Priestess said, “What happened is in the past; it’s over now.”

“It’s thanks to you, Goblin Slayer sir. It won’t happen again because now I can fight,” She continued. Her eyes fluttered open to find his own calm red eyes looking back at her. He shifted his head a little as if to get a better look at her face. It probably wasn’t going to do much given their space; their noses were nearly touching. His head then tilted slightly in what Priestess knew was thought.

“…I just honed what was already inside you.”

Priestess avoided rolling her eyes at the humility he probably didn’t even know he was spitting out. Instead she smiled up at him; in the warm glow of the lamplight, she looked like a flower in bloom.

“Even so. Thank you for today.” Priestess angled his face with her hands and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. She then wrapped her arms around his neck in a heartfelt embrace, shifting her weight forward and off the chair. Goblin Slayer was effectively stunned and stumbled from his crouch to sit on the floor with Priestess between his legs. His one hand shot back to steady himself, while the other grabbed onto her waist to support her. Her face was burrowed into his neck, hiding the heat and the flushing.

“I appreciate everything; please know that,” She continued, “Picking up my chainmail, the training, walking me home, dinner, the salve… pulling me out of my self-pity earlier…”

Goblin Slayer’s other hand settled on her waist as well, and he resigned himself to the hug. A lengthy pause went by before he lowered his face to her neck and tightened his own hold on the young woman in earnest. A soft sigh resounded from Priestess in response to his embrace. He closed his eyes and breathed her in, finding the scent of clean clothing, berries, and… faint metal polish probably from her brilliantly maintained staff. He found himself smiling a little at the strange confluence that just made sense in the end and was so distinctly _her_.

He wasn’t sure what to make of it all. This was far out of his area of expertise. He just cared for her. He wished her to be safe and happy. He was determined to keep her that way if he could.

“…It’s only fair,” Goblin Slayer said, easing his face away from her neck.

“Hm?” Priestess shifted to bashfully look at the man in her arms.

“You may not be as helpless as you say I am, but you need some looking after as well,” He said almost matter-of-factly, eliciting a giggle from Priestess.

She pulled back just a little to be able to truly look at him. Her hands settled on either of his broad shoulders. She pursed her lips, nodding once or twice; it was as if she was seriously thinking something over. Or at least, she made a show of it. Finally, she shrugged, and spoke up.

“I have a deal for you,” Priestess said with a small smile.

“Is that so?” One of his eyebrows twitched upward slightly. Priestess wondered if it did that whenever he said that phrase.

“You are truly hopeless, so I will always look after you. In return… you need to always look after me too.”

“I see,” Goblin Slayer nodded, “I think…”

Priestess looked up at him with her bright blue puppy dog eyes.

“…That sounds fair.”

“Deal?” Priestess asked.

“Deal,” Goblin Slayer said with a small smile.

Priestess closed the distance, burrowing right back into his neck and holding him tight. Goblin Slayer took a moment to settle into the embrace once more, but quickly warmed up to it; it felt right. She felt right.

Neither knew how long they stayed there on the wooden floor, tangled in one another’s arms, breathing each other in and drawing energy from each other’s presence. Eventually, a particularly large yawn came from Priestess, and Goblin Slayer stifled one of his own. It was getting late, evidenced by the dimming lantern light and the lack of chatter and noise from outside. Goblin Slayer needed to get going. It was dangerous traveling alone at night.

It took them a while before Priestess released the man from her grip and allowed him to begin donning his armor. She helped him get dressed, meaningfully stretching out the time to secure each latch, buckle, and strap. When it was time for Goblin Slayer to put his helmet back on, Priestess shyly took his face into her hands once more to look at him intently. He didn’t complain. He was always patient with her. Priestess savored the sight of him, committing every inch and every contour of his face to her memory. Who knew when he’d take it off again in her presence?

Once she was satisfied, his helmet fell back into place; he looked just as he did when he first arrived here. Priestess held onto his arm as they walked out of her room and into the dim common area. They walked in silence, leaving the bunkhouse and the living area before reaching the gardens. She clutched him a little tighter when they passed by that bench they sat on not so long ago, sharing ice crème.

Before long, they arrived at the temple gates, which she unlocked with some hesitation. As the gate stood ajar, Priestess flung her arms around him one last time. Goblin Slayer allowed his chin to rest on top of her head. When they broke apart, she bid him a safe journey to The Farm; he bid her a good night.

Priestess went straight to bed when she returned to her quarters, the exhaustion from the day’s activities well and truly catching up to her. She slept better that night than she had in a long while. Any goblins in her dreams met the business end of her staff. She woke up eager to get dressed and pick up the last of her new and repaired gear. She would see her friends today. All of them this time.

Goblin Slayer similarly fell asleep right away once he stripped off his armor. His sleep was peaceful and centered around a certain sapphire eyed cleric. He must have slept too well since he woke up past dawn. He was late for his patrols; goblins could have scoped the area.

This was bad.

He heaved an irritated sigh, but as he sat up, he caught a familiar scent. He tugged his shirt up to his nostrils. Clean clothing, berries… and metal polish. A fond, barely-there chuckle escaped his lips. He quickly got to work on donning his armor and found the comforting smell permeated the fur lining around the neck of his cuirass.

Well. Perhaps it wasn’t all bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey y'all, it is complete! I apologize for how long it took for me to put this one out. I had a crazy month. This was also the hardest one to write so far. Regardless, I hope everybody enjoys the concluding chapter of Strong Enough. We end here on a high note with a little bit of fluff. Please leave a comment to let me know what you think! I'll catch you all soon with the next one, when inspiration strikes again. Don't be afraid to shoot a prompt my way either.


End file.
